


Я, Кастиэль

by RiruD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин делает первый шаг навстречу 22 веку со своим собственным Б.Р.О., самым навороченным роботом на рынке. После многомудрой настройки Дин понимает, что застрял с невыносимо упрямым роботом, который понятия не имеет, что значит быть человеком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I, Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/106509) by daymarket. 



> Беты: Марлюшка и Lupa Gangrel  
> 1\. У истории есть незаконченный сиквел «Firsts», который вы можете найти в LJ автора по тегу: http://daymarket.livejournal.com/tag/botverse.  
> 2\. Использование термина «роботехника» вместо «робототехника» допущено умышленно и намеренно, ввиду слепой любви переводчика к истокам, вопреки современным веяниям.  
> Принятые сокращения:  
> ИИ - Искусственный интеллект

Это всё Сэм виноват, ругался Дин, срывая защитную пленку с инструкции и пролистывая страницы. Руководство пользователя для Б.Р.О.! — _**Б** ио **Р** оботизированного **О** рганизма!_ — было толщиной по меньшей мере страниц в сто и выглядело достаточно сложным, чтобы запускать по нему космические шаттлы. Восхитительно. Сто страниц о том, «сколько всего интересного вы можете сделать с вашим Б.Р.О.!», и ни слова о том, как, мать его, включать.  
Он посмотрел на металлический ящик, где безучастно стоял его Б.Р.О.! Теперь роботы были на пике популярности — если изначально они задумывались как бытовая техника, то теперь люди требовали роботов, которые могли бы быть, ну, людьми. Конечно же, они не были людьми на самом деле, но искусственного интеллекта вполне хватало на то, чтобы изображать человека. Эта идея была категорически отвергнута практически каждой религией мира (и несколькими странами), но роботов буквально сметали с прилавков. Эти штуковины наводили на Дина жуть: ну вот как кусок пластикожи и металла можно вообще принять за человека? Даже если каждый из них изготавливался индивидуально, это всё равно оставалось чертовски стремным.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Сэм, — пробурчал он. Сэм и его прибамбасы. Брат, как настоящая большая девочка, уже купил себе Б.Р.О.!, чтобы они на пару с подружкой могли заплетать друг другу косички. Точнее, он успел купить даже двух, хотя и не в одно время: обеих звали Руби, и, судя по всему, у них была одна и та же карта памяти, но совершенно разный внешний вид. В какой-то момент Сэм решил сменить дизайн своего бота.  
«Это же не конец света», — говорил Сэм, пока Дин изучал покупку. Сэм изображал бичфейс-номер-пять, или «мой брат застрял в 21 веке и не хочет взрослеть, что же теперь делать снежному человеку?» — «Это новейшая модель, а тебе уже давно пора идти в ногу со временем».  
«Ладно, как скажешь, Сэмми», — пробормотал тогда Дин.  
К слову сказать, Сэмми сделал хороший выбор. Характеристики каждого Б.Р.О.! уникальны. Это было одной из основных рекламных фишек компании — возможность создать своего идеального компаньона, который будет только твоим. Конкретно эта модель была мужского пола, имела копну спутанных тёмных волос и самые голубые глаза, которые Дину только доводилось видеть. На роботе были стандартная футболка и джинсы, но из эмоционального описания Сэма Дин уже знал, что тело под одеждой было идеально сложено, на коже не было ни изъяна и тому подобное. В конце концов, кто станет отваливать кучу баксов за целлюлит?  
— Ну ладно, приятель, — пробормотал Дин. Он бросил взгляд на инструкцию. — Давай глянем. Гхм, — он прочистил горло. — Регистрационный номер — 52342123. Ключ — A4624. Имя владельца — Дин Винчестер. И… Активация.  
Он вроде бы и ожидал этого, но всё равно отпрыгнул, когда его Б.Р.О.! моргнул. Раз. Ещё раз. Дин понял, что задержал дыхание, пока робот проводил серию быстрых проверок, а металлический браслет на его запястье вспыхивал разноцветными огоньками. Наконец он оглядел комнату и сфокусировал взгляд на Дине.  
— Привет, — глупо сказал Дин и помахал рукой.  
— Здравствуй, Дин! — сказал робот неестественно жизнерадостным голосом. — Как дружелюбный робот, наделённый разумом и желаниями, я рассчитываю стать твоим Б.Р.О.!  
Последовала оглушающая тишина.  
— Что-то не так, Дин? — спросил робот, лучась радостью. — Я так счастлив быть сегодня здесь. Ты не хотел бы дать мне имя?  
— О, не знаю, — сказал Дин. — Ты имеешь в виду типа Боб, или Джо, или типа того?  
— Совершенно верно, если ты этого желаешь! Помни, я твой Б.Р.О.! Дружелюбный робот, наделённый интеллектом и…  
— Да, да, я понял, — сказал Дин. — Боже, я не знаю. Джон? Чак?  
— Всё, что пожелаешь, Дин! — радостно отчеканил робот. Дина перекосило. — Всё хорошо, ты можешь думать так долго, как пожелаешь! Помни, как твой Б.Р.О.! я, дружелюбный…  
— Ладно, хватит. Заткнись, — сказал Дин, быстро листая инструкцию и пытаясь найти что-нибудь похожее на «отключить» или «прекратить изображать ходячую рекламу». Не нашел.  
— Или, может быть, ты хочешь поиграть во что-нибудь?  
— Нет! Никаких игр!  
Робот склонил голову и выдал ещё одну широченную радостную улыбку. Видимо, она должна была производить впечатление душевной.  
— Хорошо! — сказал он — Помни, я твой…  
— Да, да… ЗАТКНИСЬ! — выдавил Дин. — Ты… Жди здесь, ясно? Мне нужно… Мне нужно спросить кое-кого кое о чём. На самом деле мне следовало бы удавить Сэма, но по телефону этого не сделаешь.  
— Столько, сколько потребуется, Дин! — заявил робот. — Я буду ждать тебя здесь!  
— Ага, — сказал Дин, вылетая из комнаты и под ослепительную улыбку своего робота закрывая дверь.  
Понятно, что роботы задуманы служить людям персональными компаньонами, но, по скромному мнению Дина, они заходят слишком далеко. Он был совершенно уверен, ни один нормальный рот не в состоянии так широко улыбаться.  
С мрачным видом Дин набрал номер Сэма. Итак, план таков: он прочтёт Сэму прочувствованную лекцию, а потом вернёт робота в магазин. Эта штуковина его просто выбешивала.  
— Алло?  
Дин подавил вздох. Руби.  
— Привет, Руби, — сказал он, пытаясь не стискивать зубы. — Слушай, Сэм рядом?  
— Он уже практически на пороге, — ответила Руби. — Как делишки, Дин?  
— Просто передай ему трубку.  
— Фу, да ты просто излучаешь дружелюбие. Сэм! — послышался щелчок.  
— Хэй, Дин, — послышался голос Сэма. — Слушай, не то чтобы я не ценил то, что ты звонишь, но у меня сегодня дело в суде…  
— Сегодня доставили робота, — прервал его Дин.  
— Ого! — тут же заинтересовался Сэм. — И как он тебе? Потрясающий, правда? В смысле, это их топовая модель и… Почему ты молчишь? Он тебе не понравился, да?  
— Не то чтобы. Нет. Сэм, я клянусь, эта штуковина так старательно улыбается, будто собирается взять разделочный нож и выпотрошить меня, пока я сплю. И я знаю, это звучит бессмысленно, но чёрт, эти роботы просто жуть, чувак!  
— А ты его настраивал?  
— Настраивал? — уточнил Дин.  
— Ну да, Дин, именно поэтому к нему прилагается инструкция, — ответил Сэм. — Установки персонализации по умолчанию жутковаты, согласен, поэтому ты должен настроить его по своему желанию.  
— Что за… А это ещё что за чертовщина?  
Сэм так тяжко вздохнул, что это было слышно даже по телефону.  
— Слушай, Дин, я уже опаздываю. В инструкции всё есть, хорошо?  
— Сучка, — пробормотал Дин. — Ладно. Катись в свой суд. Я сам справлюсь.  
— Придурок, — ответил Сэм. Немного поколебавшись, он издал ещё один глубокий, мученический вздох. — Слушай, звони мне, если возникнут серьёзные проблемы, хорошо? Эта модель подчиняется Трём Законам и безопасна, но предполагается, что ты должен получать от этого удовольствие, Дин. Если бот тебе и в самом деле не нужен, я верну его.  
Черт, Сэмми всегда знал, как всего парой слов заставить Дина почувствовать себя виноватым.  
— Ладно, — ворчливо пробурчал Дин. Он помолчал и, прислонившись лбом к стене, продолжил: — Спасибо, Сэм. В смысле… Даже если я, гм, я…  
— Я понял, — обыденно сказал Сэм. — Увидимся.  
— Ага, — сказал Дин и услышал гудки в трубке.  
Ладно. Хорошо. Они хотят, чтобы он прочитал инструкцию, — он прочтёт эту чёртову инструкцию. Дин вернулся к первой странице и просмотрел содержание. Настройка… Ага. Страница 31: Как Настроить вашего Б.Р.О.!  
От этого слова Дин почувствовал себя очень, очень нехорошо.

 

* * *

  
Двадцать минут спустя Дин всё ещё совершенно ничего не понимал.  
Инструкция расхваливала «дружелюбный интерфейс!», но, по мнению Дина, бот выдавал бесполезные куски информации в случайные промежутки времени. Основное управление роботом осуществлялось через металлический браслет, зафиксированный на его запястье, но крошечные светящиеся кнопки ни о чём не говорили.  
— Моё настроение лучше, чем когда-либо! — заявил робот, когда Дин ткнул в голубую кнопку. — Столько веселья, Дин!  
Дин со стоном тыкнул в красную кнопку ниже и протянул зелёный ползунок до упора вправо. Согласно инструкции, эта последовательность шагов должна была увеличить показатель терпения робота, или это было два-три шага назад, или вообще всё должно было быть не так. Дин с надеждой поднял взгляд на робота, который продолжал лыбиться, как идиот.  
— Спасибо, что выбрал меня быть твоим Б.Р.О.!, Дин! — продекламировал тот жизнерадостно. — Помни, я…  
Дин выругался, отбросив руководство в сторону, и стал нажимать кнопки как попало. Он был готов сделать всё, что угодно, только бы стереть к чертям этот самодовольный оскал.  
— ЗАКРОЙ. РОТ. Ладно, — сказал он. — Не будем искать лёгких путей. Настройка по воле случая. На худой конец, я верну тебя на завод для перезагрузки.  
Робот хранил молчание. Дин продолжал ещё несколько минут перебирать кнопки, пока наконец не уселся на корточки и не нажал большую красную кнопку.  
— Вы подтверждаете заданные установки? — прочирикал робот. — Обращаю ваше внимание, что сброс подтверждённых установок невозможен без заводской перезагрузки.  
Дин замешкался.  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет. — И нажал кнопку ещё раз.  
— Настройки подтверждены. Запущена реконфигурация...  
Послышалось жужжание и щёлканье. После чего, куда более низким голосом, робот произнёс:  
— Настройка завершена.  
Дин слегка подпрыгнул от этого голоса. Он был грубее и куда жёстче, чем раздражающий стрекочущий тенор — и он бы отозвался прямо у Дина в паху, если бы не тот факт, что он действительно не был заинтересован в сексе с ботом, боже упаси. Он предпочитал, чтобы его завоевания были живыми и настоящими. Хотя было и в этом что-то притягательное.  
— Итак, привет, — сказал Дин и стал ждать ответа. Если он услышит ещё одно «Спасибо, что выбрал меня своим Б.Р.О.!», то просто разнесёт его кувалдой.  
Вместо этого робот склонил голову и уставился на него пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.  
— Я всё ещё не назван, — сказал он тем же низким голосом. — Рекомендуется задать имя перед продолжением.  
Дин моргнул. Погрузившись в «настройку», он совершенно забыл об этом.  
— Я не знаю, — беспомощно сказал он. — У тебя есть список имён по умолчанию или типа того?  
— Имя по умолчанию доступно, — ответил бот.  
— Ну, тогда вперёд, — Дин подбодрил его жестом. — Это всё равно лучше того, что я смогу придумать.  
— Имя по умолчанию — Кастиэль. Данное значение приемлемо?  
Дин обдумывал это имя пару минут. Кастиэль. Парни, собирающие ботов на заводе, совершенно точно не испытывали недостатка в воображении, ну, потому что, чёрт возьми, что ещё за имя такое — Кастиэль? Но, эй, это определённо лучше, чем Джо, до которого додумался он сам.  
— Ладно, тогда так, дружище. Ты — Кастиэль, — решил он. — Ну вот. Это было не так уж и сложно, правда? — добавил он, хлопнув Кастиэля по спине.  
— Мы могли столкнуться с куда большими сложностями, это верно, — старательно выговорил Кастиэль. Дин изогнул бровь.  
— Ну и какой режим я в тебе установил? Можешь не пережёвывать каждое слово, прежде чем произнести его, чувак.  
— Я воздержусь от этого впредь. Теперь расскажи мне о себе, Дин Винчестер.  
Дина немного рассмешил повелительный тон в голосе робота — нет, Кастиэля.  
— Разве роботы не должны подчиняться? Откуда это командирский тон?  
— Я не могу полноценно выполнять свои обязанности без изучения объекта. Теперь опиши себя, — сказал Кастиэль, и в его голосе совершенно точно были слышны нотки раздражения.  
— Эй, полегче, — Дин поднял руки, будто защищаясь. — С чего, по-твоему, мне следует начать?  
— С чего ты сочтёшь приемлемым, — ответил Кастиэль, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. Это немного сбивало с толку: ну правда — разве ему не нужно было моргать? Предполагается, что роботы должны быть настолько правдоподобны, насколько это вообще возможно, ведь так?  
Похоже, что нет.  
— Ну ладно, пункт первый, — произнёс наконец Дин. — Личное пространство. Для меня это важно. Необходимо как воздух, кроме шуток. Это значит, что ты не можешь сидеть в десяти сантиметрах от меня и дышать мне в лицо, понятно?  
Кастиэль, казалось, задумался на мгновение, а потом отступил немного назад.  
— Мои извинения, — сказал он серьёзным тоном. — Я запомню на будущее, что вы, люди, нуждаетесь в пространстве.  
«Вы, люди». Любопытненько. Понятно, что роботы не люди и они осознают это, но было немного странно услышать эту мысль, высказанную настолько прямолинейно.  
— Ладно, думаю, достаточно для первого знакомства,— заявил Дин.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Кастиэль, хотя это прозвучало скорее неодобрительно. — В таком случае я бы хотел узнать свои обязанности. Я предпочитаю иметь цель.  
— Обязанности? — Дин растерялся на мгновение. — Господи, не знаю. Я думаю, ты мог бы заняться стиркой или чем-то вроде того. Это была не моя идея тебя купить, а Сэма. Эй, а может, ты готовить умеешь?  
— В моей базе данных более миллиона рецептов, — произнёс Кастиэль с явным чувством собственного величия.  
Дин почувствовал, как кончики его губ сами собой потянулись вверх.  
— Это ещё не значит, что ты умеешь готовить, — заметил он. — Может, я и угрюмый холостяк, но яичницу могу поджарить, как никто другой.  
— Я убеждён, что превосхожу тебя в этом, — ответил Кастиэль, на что Дину оставалось только рассмеяться. — С закрытыми глазами, — добавил он с той же непоколебимой серьёзностью.  
— Ах, вот оно как, — сказал Дин с ухмылкой. — Готов биться против меня. Ладно. Ты сможешь доказать это сегодня. Приготовь что-нибудь на скорую руку к ужину, а я оценю.  
— Ужин, — произнёс Кастиэль так, будто пробовал слово на вкус. — Существительное, основной приём пищи за день, чаще употребляется в вечернее время. — Он остановился. — Но ещё не время для ужина, по крайней мере, не в соответствии с общепринятыми нормами.  
— Ну да, — согласился Дин, поглядев на часы — пять минут первого. — Сейчас скорее время обеда, и правда, но я не обедаю.  
— Ты работаешь? — осведомился Кастиэль. — Людям следует иметь работу, так они вносят свой вклад в развитие общества.  
— Следует? Это крайне высокомерно. То есть, я согласен, но, ух ты. Разве роботы могут так говорить? — спросил Дин.  
Кастиэль ответил ему серьёзным взглядом.  
— Ты настроил во мне свободу слова. Если ты желаешь отменить это, тебе придётся отправить меня на завод.  
— А, точно. — Дин с сожалением потёр шею. — Вот моя расплата за то, что не прочитал этот кирпич. Отвечая на твой вопрос — да, у меня есть работа. Я работаю на стройке. Не сравнить с пафосом юридической фирмы, но это то, что у меня есть.  
— Самоуничижение часто используется, чтобы скрыть стыд, — заметил Кастиэль.  
Дин бросил на него неприязненный взгляд.  
— Разве я успел нажать кнопку «бестактность»? Слушай, я не стыжусь. Это работа, и я делаю её хорошо, по крайней мере, из школы меня не вышвырнули.  
— Ты не учился в университете?  
— Неа, — ответил Дин. — Это прерогатива Сэма, — добавил он, не в состоянии скрыть гордость в голосе. — Он сейчас работает в какой-то юридической фирме, получил диплом года два или три назад.  
— Сэм — это твой… брат?  
— Ага. Именно он купил тебя, вообще-то, напомни мне как-нибудь отплатить ему за это.  
— Я сделаю заметку в календаре, — сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин фыркнул.  
— Мило. Слушай, буду с тобой откровенен, ладно? Я, эм… Завести робота было не моей идеей. И я ни черта не знаю о том, как вы, ребята, работаете и нужно ли вам менять масло или ещё что. Но, в принципе, я довольно простой парень, и, эм, не уверен, что теперь с тобой делать.  
— Так же, как и я, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль. — Я тоже только учусь.  
— Точно. Ну ладно, я уже должен идти на работу. У меня сегодня вечерняя смена, так что меня не будет где-то до восьми. — Дин поднялся и пару раз потянулся под любопытным взглядом Кастиэля. — А ты… Черт, я не знаю. Тебе бывает скучно? Может, ты книжку почитать хочешь или ещё что?  
Кастиэль ненадолго задумался, и Дин тихо застонал от собственной глупости. Из всех тупых вопросов… Роботы не чувствуют скуки. Это они созданы, чтобы развлекать людей, а не наоборот.  
— Я был бы благодарен за это, — наконец ответил Кастиэль. Дин бросил на него вопросительный взгляд, и тот продолжил: — Таким образом я бы хотел узнать больше о твоих литературных пристрастиях.  
Ну что ж. Дин слегка пожал плечами, соглашаясь с этими рассуждениями. Он достал «Бойню номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей» и вручил её Кастиэлю перед тем, как уйти, гадая про себя, сколько времени понадобится роботу, чтобы прочитать её. С учетом работы на полную мощность — по грубым прикидкам, около двух наносекунд. Для робота, спроектированного быть компаньоном человека? Кто знает.

 

* * *

  
Придя домой, Дин увидел пирог.  
— Чувак! — благоговейно проговорил он, как только запах яблочного пирога защекотал ноздри. — Прямиком из духовки, обалдеть, — заключил он, попытавшись стащить кусочек и отдернув обожжённые пальцы. Дин поднял взгляд на Кастиэля, сдержанно стоящего на кухне и достоверно изображающего бесстрастную статую, хотя и с кухонной лопаткой в руках. — Как ты узнал, что я люблю пироги?  
— Твой брат сказал мне, — ответил Кастиэль.  
— Сэм? Он звонил?  
— Да, — ответил Кастиэль. Он аккуратно положил лопатку и сложил руки на груди. — Думаю, я доказал свое превосходство в приготовлении пищи.  
— Погоди, ты не выиграешь так легко. Сначала я должен попробовать. Но сначала мне нужно позвонить Сэму. Подожди секунду. — Дин достал смартфон и, включив его, увидел два пропущенных звонка от Сэма; не стоило сомневаться: тот хотел узнать, сломал ли уже Дин Кастиэля или ещё не успел. Дин закатил глаза и нажал кнопку звонка. — Сэм? — спросил он, когда тот поднял трубку.  
— Дин! — ответил Сэм. В трубке были слышны громкие поздравления и звон бокалов, как в баре или типа того. Дин приподнял бровь. — Как Кастиэль себя ведёт?  
— Отлично. Что празднуете?  
— Мы сегодня закрыли дело, так что собираемся напиться с ребятами в стельку. Не хочешь с нами? Руби со мной, можешь приводить Кастиэля, устроим ему тестовый прогон.  
Дин передёрнулся.  
— Агх, мне вовсе не нужно это представлять, Сэмми, — сказал он. — Ты выбрал милое личико, да, но я не уверен, что действительно хочу этого с роботом.  
— Ты такой ханжа, — заметил Сэм. — Я имел в виду, в социальном плане. Социальном! Судя по его голосу во время нашего с ним телефонного разговора, он очень стеснительный. Никогда не думал, что ты любитель застенчивых ботаников.  
— Не любитель, — ответил Дин. — Я не понял, как эта штука работает, так что просто нажимал куда попало.  
Смех Сэма эхом раздался в трубке.  
— Серьёзно? Это вроде как основной смысл покупки робота. Подразумевается, что ты должен сам выбирать и устанавливать настройки, иначе это всё равно, что иметь дело с человеком.  
— Ну, ты меня знаешь, я люблю сюрпризы, — сказал Дин сухо. — Кроме того, что не так со старыми добрыми хомо сапиенс? Мы с Касом неплохо ладим. К тому же он испёк мне пирог.  
— Кас? Я думал, его зовут Кастиэль.  
— «Кас» требует меньших усилий. И прежде чем ты спросишь: это было именем по умолчанию, и у меня не было других идей, как ещё его можно назвать. Я подумывал назвать его «Сэм», но потом понял, что в этом мире и так уже слишком много Сэмов и ему не нужен ещё один.  
— Эй, ты ведь знаешь, что станешь скучать, если меня не будет, — сказал Сэм. На заднем плане раздался чей-то голос, и Сэм пробормотал в сторону, что вернётся через несколько минут. — Эй, Дин, я должен идти. Береги себя, ладно?  
— Ага, — ответил Дин. — Свидимся, Сэмми.  
Он завершил звонок и покачал головой, после чего вернулся на кухню, где Кастиэль старательно накрыл обеденный стол. Только на одного, заметил Дин.  
— Вы, ребята, не едите? — спросил он.  
— Формально едим. Но мне это показалось неуместным, — Кастиэль говорил, не поднимая глаз.  
— Правда? Ни один из роботов на стройке не сконструирован для приёма пищи. Хотя мой шеф постоянно сучится из-за расходов на масло.  
— Я не строительный робот, — ответил Кастиэль.  
В его голосе отчётливо была слышна нотка… гордости? Или не гордости — скорее, больше похоже на… праведность. Что было бы странно услышать в любом контексте, но в особенности от бота.  
—Ладно, — медленно протянул Дин. — Значит, ты персонализированный бот-компаньон. — Он сделал паузу. — Тебе известно, что половина — черт, скорее подавляющее большинство — персональных ботов используются для секса, верно? Я бы не сказал, что это лучше, чем рыть шахты, но так живёт мир.  
— Мы можем совершать сексуальный контакт в любое время, когда ты пожелаешь, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль. — В любом случае, никто не занимается сексом с бульдозерами.  
— И этот самый контакт будет несравненно хорош, да? — сказал Дин, ухмыляясь, несмотря ни на что.  
Кастиэль поднял взгляд от стола и одарил Дина холодным пристальным взглядом, от которого у того по позвоночнику по неясным причинам пробежала волна жара.  
— Нет, — спокойно заключил Кастиэль. — Просто другой.  
Дин потёр лицо ладонью.  
— Ну, — протянул он спустя какое-то время, — предполагается, что ты должен быть Б.Р.О.!, заглавными буквами и всё такое, да? Было бы позором заставлять тебя есть в углу. В смысле, не то чтобы ты должен был есть в углу вообще, ну, ты понял, что я имею в виду. Давай, неси ещё одну тарелку.  
На это потребовалась ещё пара минут, но в конце концов дрянной обеденный стол Дина едва не развалился под весом взгромождённой на него еды. Очевидно, Кастиэль подошёл к вопросу серьёзно (он вообще знает, как не воспринимать вещи всерьёз?), и некоторые блюда выглядели как привезённые из ресторана, а не приготовленные в этой вшивой квартире.  
Дин проглотил кусочек нежного стейка и, подняв взгляд, увидел, как Кастиэль изучает кусочек морковки, словно это была самая захватывающая вещь во вселенной. Дин подождал, но Кастиэль даже не шелохнулся, чтобы положить её в рот и съесть.  
— Давай, — Дин жестом поощрил его. — Это тебя не убьёт.  
— Я не беспокоюсь о смерти от моркови, — ответил Кастиэль чопорно, но не пошевелился. — Я способен превосходно функционировать на одной только солнечной энергии.  
— Солнечная энергия для слабаков, — сказал Дин, надкусывая собственную морковку. Та была хороша — лучше, чем просто хороша, без шуток, потому что Кас добавил какой-то соус или специи, чтобы придать ей пикантности. — Может, нам стоит начать кормить тебя с детского питания или чего-то такого, — предложил он, подумав. — Или тостов. Обычных тостов.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на него, явно уязвлённый этим замечанием, если этот огонек в его глазах хоть что-то, да означал.  
— Мне не требуется пюре для младенцев, — ответил он и запихнул морковку в рот. — Я… — он осёкся, выглядя немного растерянным.  
— Да уж, вкус получше, чем у солнечных батарей или машинного масла, правда ведь? — сказал Дин, когда Кастиэль зажевал. — А теперь попробуй стейк, — добавил он, отрезав кусочек стейка, и поднёс его на вилке Кастиэлю, чтобы тот попробовал. — Я даже соглашусь, что это лучше, чем моя домашняя стряпня, если ты повторишь это завтра.  
— Стейк? — спросил Кастиэль растерянно. — В холодильнике больше нет говядины.  
— Ну, по мне, стейк на завтрак — немного перебор, но, если хочешь, завтра мы можем заскочить в продуктовый перед началом моей смены. — Дин с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как Кастиэль аккуратно откусывает кусочек мяса. — Если ты будешь готовить постоянно, то, думаю, тебе лучше самому выбирать продуты.  
— Но я ещё недостаточно знаю о твоих вкусовых предпочтениях, — сказал Кастиэль. — Только о пирогах. И стейках. И моркови?  
— Не переусердствуй с морковкой. И со всякой зеленью. Но продолжай в том же духе, и я уверен, что смогу справиться со всем, что ты приготовишь, — сказал Дин. — А теперь заканчивай стейк. Я хочу наконец попробовать пирог.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы Дин настраивал Кастиэля как положено, он бы уже знал всё, что полагалось. Но так получилось, что Дину пришлось идти трудной дорогой, то есть путём общения и взаимодействия. Цитируя Сэма, прежде всего это в корне разрушает концепцию роботизированного компаньона, но, эй, по крайней мере, не заскучаешь.

Итак, Пять Вещей, Которые Дин Узнал О Кастиэле.

 

1\. У Кастиэля совершенно нет чувства такта.

— Ну, думаю сон тебе не нужен, — сказал Дин, стягивая мятое одеяло с кровати.  
Кастиэль прошёл за ним к спальне и остановился в дверях, безэмоционально наблюдая.  
— Вы, ребята, вырубаетесь на ночь для экономии энергии?  
— У нас будет сексуальный контакт? — спросил Кастиэль. Дин застыл на середине движения, пытаясь проигнорировать возникшее после этих слов щекочущее ощущение в животе. — Я владею широким спектром сексуальных позиций и могу предоставлять анальные, оральные…  
— Нет! — поперхнулся Дин, прерывая устрашающий список. — Никакого секса! Просто сон!  
— Очень хорошо. В таком случае, — продолжил Кастиэль, и Дин готов был поклясться, что расслышал нотку неодобрения в его голосе, — я буду рядом, если ты передумаешь.  
Уходя, он закрыл за собой дверь. Дин оперся о стойку кровати и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь выбросить все эти образы (честно говоря, не такие уж и непривлекательные) из головы. Забираясь под одеяло, он был решительно настроен не думать об анальном сексе, об оральном сексе и о любом другом сексе, который мог предложить Кастиэль, и о сексе вообще.

 

2\. Два слова, отсутствующие в словаре Кастиэля, — «Личное», «Пространство».

Будильник зазвонил около девяти утра. Дин простонал и пошарил рукой по тумбочке, но звук прекратился прежде, чем он успел дотянуться до него. Дин в растерянности открыл глаза и увидел лицо Кастиэля прямо перед собой. Он с воплем отдёрнулся:  
— Господи, Кас!  
— Доброе утро, — ответил Кастиэль как ни в чём не бывало.  
Дин уставился на бота — тот сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью, его руки покоились на коленях, а голова была склонена набок.  
— Какого чёрта? Ты тут всю ночь торчал?  
Кастиэль помотал головой.  
— Только после того, как график твоего сна стабилизировался, — произнёс он наконец. — Когда я убедился, что ты спишь, то посчитал возможным войти.  
— Ладно, базовое правило — пока я сам не встану, оставайся вне моей комнаты, понятно? Моя комната — моё личное пространство. Твоя комната — твоё… У тебя нет комнаты. Точно.  
— Моё предназначение — быть твоим персональным компаньоном, — сказал Кастиэль строго.  
— Только до тех пор, пока не маячишь перед глазами, — ответил Дин нелогично. Кастиэль посмотрел даже ещё более осуждающе, чем раньше, но отступил назад.  
— Я пойду готовить завтрак, — объявил Кастиэль, с заметным раздражением покидая комнату.

 

3\. Кастиэль понимает вещи самую малость слишком буквально, и это довольно неловко.

Дин был в соседней комнате, когда услышал телефонный звонок, и поэтому трубку поднял Кастиэль.  
— Здравствуйте, дом Дина Винчестера, — произнёс он, отчего Дин внутренне поморщился. Из трубки послышалось неразборчивое бормотание. После этого Кастиэль спросил: — Почему я должен покупать вашу зубную пасту? — Пауза. — Я не одобряю секретные составляющие. Ослепительно белоснежные зубы могут навредить зрению окружающих. К тому же, как зубы могут быть превращены в бриллианты?  
Дин довольно улыбался, слушая, как Кастиэль методично препарировал каждое слово телемаркетолога. Ему никогда не удавалось заставить их прекратить названивать, но, может быть, теперь они забудут его номер надолго.  
Хотя он уже не был так рад, когда во время ужина Кастиэль подверг скрупулезному анализу его собственный рассказ о парочке грузоподъёмников и очень расстроенном Бобби. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

4\. Кастиэль очень хорошо осведомлён о своем статусе робота.

Дин не стыдился Каса: у многих людей были боты, и они выходили с ними в люди. Просто Дин был невероятно загружен на работе, и прошла практически неделя, прежде чем он смог притормозить и передохнуть, а заодно отвезти Каса в «Дом у дороги».  
Некоторые заведения, в особенности фанатично религиозные, заявляли, что боты — создания Дьявола, и отказывались их обслуживать. К счастью, Эллен не была одной из них, хотя на её лице появилось скептическое выражение, когда Дин притащил с собой Кастиэля.  
— Не думала, что ты из технодротов, — прокомментировала она, натирая бокал. — Разве это не прерогатива твоего брата?  
— Ну да, вливаюсь в современный мир. О, знакомься, это Кастиэль, — добавил он. — Кастиэль, это Эллен, хозяйка этого прекрасного заведения и одна из самых суровых женщин, что я знаю.  
— Ха, — сказала Эллен. — Похож на хилого ботаника.  
— Да почему все так говорят? — сказал Дин. — Не я выбирал его внешний вид, а Сэм.  
— Твой брат был тут на вечеринке не так давно, — заметила Эллен. — Видела его с девушкой — высокой блондинкой. Знаешь её?  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Ты о Руби? Не знал, что он снова отправил её на реконструкцию.  
— Нет, не Руби, её я тоже видела. По-моему, Сэм встречается с коллегой из адвокатуры, — сказала Эллен. — Самая настоящая человеческая женщина, ты знал?  
— О, — впечатлился Дин. — Ого. Малыш Сэм совсем вырос.  
— Встречаться с роботом неподобающе, — вставил Кастиэль. Эллен посмотрела на него с лёгким недоумением. — Для построения полноценных взаимоотношений обе стороны должны обладать свободой воли.  
Эллен изогнула бровь.  
— Свободой воли? Какое высокопарное высказывание для робота.  
— Вовсе нет, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я очень хорошо это понимаю именно потому, что не имею.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, в теории, — произнес Дин медленно. — Разве у ботов нет Трёх Законов или типа того? Ну, знаешь, ты не должен... Что там? Не убий? Или как?  
— Думаю, ты путаешь роботехнику и Библию, — сказала Эллен сухо. — Почитай Законы, Дин; ты же не хочешь сломать своего бота ещё до того, как хорошенько попользуешься им. Так что, будешь что-нибудь заказывать?

 

5\. Кроме прочего, метаболизм Кастиэля — просто нечто.

— Кажется, я начинаю что-то чувствовать, — спокойно произнес Кастиэль после шестой рюмки кряду. Дин обменялся взглядами с Эллен, которая только усмехнулась.  
— Сэм знал, что делал, когда задавал физические параметры, — заметила Эллен. — Я видела Руби пьяной: пара шотов — и её начинало вести. И это неплохо, потому что Сэм и сам довольно быстро пьянеет.  
— Так что, как насчет бесплатного пива, чтобы отпраздновать дыру, прожжённую в моём бумажнике? — предложил Дин, как ему казалось, совершенно непринужденно. Эллен только возвела глаза к небу, но всё равно поставила перед ним бутылку Гиннесса. Открыв её, Дин отсалютовал Кастиэлю, который ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом. — Рад знать, что ты способен выдержать это, приятель, — сказал Дин, встряхнув головой. — Пять — мой предел, к тому же, я не выпиваю их за раз.  
— Разумеется, я могу справиться с этим, — сказал Кастиэль. — В конце концов, я ведь не живой, верно?

 

* * *

  
Утром субботы Дин проснулся с гудящей от похмелья головой и отвратительным вкусом во рту. Кажется, Кастиэль был твердо убеждён в том, что сахар способствует разложению души, но крепкий горячий кофе помог Дину немного прояснить голову.  
Кастиэль, свернувшийся в кресле с «Колыбелью для кошки» в руках, уже хотел было отложить чтение, чтобы прибраться в доме, но Дин только отмахнулся. Кастиэль заслужил немного покоя, а Дин хотел взглянуть на Законы, о которых говорила Эллен.  
С этой целью Дин ввёл в строке поисковика — «био роботизированный организм». Любопытно, что первый результат, появившийся в подсказке формы автозаполнения, был «био роботизированный организм секс», что только подтверждало теорию о том, что да: интернет создан для порно. С кривой ухмылкой Дин сделал мысленную заметку вернуться к этому позже — не потому, что он хотел заняться сексом с Кастиэлем, конечно же, просто чтобы быть в курсе, что, чёрт возьми, это вообще такое. Вместо этого он открыл статью из энциклопедии и приготовился к унылому чтению:  
«Три закона роботехники в понимании Айзека Азимова:  
Первый закон. Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред.  
Второй закон. Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек, кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.  
Третий закон. Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере, в которой это не противоречит Первому и Второму Законам».  
Было ещё много технических подробностей о разных версиях законов, и так далее, и тому подобное, но Дин заключил, что основным смыслом было то, что в каждого робота должны быть заложены три базовых закона, точка. Пока люди продолжали спорить, что же именно означает такое непростое понятие, как «свобода воли», все соглашались на том, что да: у роботов свободы воли нет.  
Как это обычно бывает с интернетом, за одной страницей открывалась следующая, и не успев это осознать, Дин уже читал о репрессиях роботов в безумных религиозных сообществах и о том, как глава какой-то церкви призывал к бойкотированию всех роботов, потому что они бездушны; это было чертовски глупо даже по мнению Дина. Он не был большим поклонником персональных ботов, это уж точно, но если избавиться от всех роботов вообще, то человечество будет отброшено прямиком в каменный век.  
Ну, может, и не в каменный, но достаточно близко к нему. Это точно.  
Практически три часа он потратил на чтение ни о чём, пока заурчавший желудок не напомнил ему, что пора перекусить. Обычно он не обедал в будние дни, предпочитая оставлять местечко в животе для пиршества на выходных. И да, теперь, когда готовить стал Кастиэль, это действительно были пиршества — чизбургеры бота были из ряда тех вещей, за который стоит умереть.  
Телефон зазвонил, когда он уже поднялся и готов был идти, но Дин поднял трубку, бросив взгляд на номер звонившего.  
— Да, Сэм, — улыбнулся он.  
— Привет, — сказал Сэм. — Дин, ты не будешь против, если я приведу кое-кого сегодня на ужин?  
Дин замер. О, чёрт.  
— На ужин? — переспросил он, неловко растягивая губы в ухмылке. — Сегодня?  
В телефоне послышалась тишина. После чего:  
— …ты забыл, да?  
— Нет! Конечно, нет, — выпалил Дин. — Просто, эм, выпало из головы. Эм, напомни-ка во сколько? В шесть?  
— Семь, — поправил Сэм.  
— Точно, точно. Ну, приводи всех, кого пожелаешь. — Дин усмехнулся, прежде чем продолжить, — А это случайно не цыпочка из юридической фирмы, а?  
— Как ты узнал? — голос Сэма был очаровательно растерянным. — Кто-то с работы… О, Эллен?  
— Эй, секреты вроде этого надолго не удержишь, приятель, — упрекнул Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Итак, у вас всё серьёзно?  
— Довольно серьёзно, ага. Её зовут Джесс, и, может быть, немного рано говорить об этом, но я думаю, она та самая, Дин.  
— Оууу… Это ли не романтика. Малыш Сэмми по уши влюбился.  
— Ага, — голос Сэма звучал смущённо, но довольно.  
— Ну что ж. Я хочу посмотреть на эту загадочную Джесс и, ну знаешь, сделать ей предупреждение от старшего брата…  
— Господи, Дин, мне больше не шестнадцать.  
— Заканчивай ныть, Сэм. Увидимся в семь. Кастиэль занимается готовкой, так что на этот раз можешь не боятся отравиться.  
— Кастиэль? А, точно, твой робот. Так что, как он тебе? — спросил Сэм.  
Дин бросил взгляд в сторону кухни, откуда доносились восхитительные запахи, и пожал плечами.  
— Да вроде довольно хорошо, — сказал он. — Он неплохой повар.  
— А в горизонтальном плане?  
Дин закатил глаза.  
— Да что не так с ботами и порно? Вынь свою голову из задницы, Сэм, я не прикасался к нему.  
Сэм звучал искренне растерянным.  
— Правда? В смысле, совсем?  
Дин помолчал.  
— А должен был?  
— Тебе не кажется это расточительством? Покупать навороченного дорогого бота для готовки и уборки? Для этого ты мог взять стандартную робокухарку.  
— Ну, он и другие вещи делает, — возразил Дин. — Занимается стиркой, например.  
— Ну, если тебе это по душе, то думаю мне нечего возразить, — сказал Сэм с сомнением. Дин пожал плечами:  
— Думаю, я обречен до конца времен спать только с настоящими людьми. Я не знаю, Сэм, спать с ботами просто странно.  
— Но по ощущениям они совсем как люди, — заметил Сэм, на что Дин только поморщился.  
— Боже, пожалуйста, только не рассказывай мне о ваших страстных обезьяньих играх с Руби. Не заинтересован.  
— Хорошо, я только одно хочу сказать, Дин! Люди не покупают персональных ботов, чтобы они им бумажки перебирали. Есть причины для правдоподобного тела, вот и всё.  
— Я обречён умереть технофобом, — сказал Дин. — Не знаю, приятель, это просто не вписывается в мое представление об удовольствии.  
— Ладно, — сказал Сэм. — Ну, полагаю, моим денькам с персональным ботом скоро придёт конец. Джесс невероятна, я хочу сказать, она действительно…  
— Боже, ты становишься таким нюней, когда влюбляешься. Заткнись, увидимся в семь.  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
— Постарайся её не отпугнуть.  
— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — ответил Дин с сарказмом. Снова засмеявшись, Сэм повесил трубку.  
Дин покачал головой и положил трубку на место.  
— Эй, Кас? — крикнул он.  
Кастиэль появился в дверном проёме, держа руки на нелепом переднике с оборками, который Дин купил для него (кто бы знал, что ему так идёт розовый!).  
— Да? — отозвался Кастиэль. — Обед будет готов через полчаса.  
— Отлично. И да, Сэм сегодня придёт на ужин. Скорее всего, вместе с Руби и ещё кое-кем. У нас хватит запасов в холодильнике?  
Кастиэль задумался.  
— Если все будут есть умеренно, то да.  
— Что ж, мы не можем так с ними поступить, верно? — сказал Дин. — Я загляну в продуктовый попозже, не хочешь присоединиться?  
Кастиэль окинул его взглядом, который ясно говорил: «Не задавай глупых вопросов».  
— Конечно, — ответил он.  
— Тогда ладно, — сказал Дин, — Знаешь, для персонального бота ты слишком много глазеешь.  
— Скромность в мои настройки не входит, — произнёс Кастиэль с оттенком раздражения. Дин рассмеялся — да, скромности в словаре Кастиэля точно не было.  
— Верно, — сказал Дин, проходя за Касом на кухню. — Так вот, Кас, я тут думал. Я немного погуглил о Законах недавно.  
— И? — уточнил Кас.  
— Ты обязан подчиняться и следовать приказам, отданным человеком, правильно? Даже если это что-то действительно глупое?  
— Согласно Второму закону, да, но только если это не противоречит Первому закону.  
— И как же это работает? Это некое принуждение, когда ты пытаешься что-то сделать, но не можешь? Ты можешь сопротивляться приказу?  
Кас посмотрел на плиту, немного нахмурившись.  
—Поскольку я персональный бот, твои приказы для меня имеют наивысший приоритет перед любыми иными.  
— Это не ответ.  
Кас поставил сковородку.  
— Какой ответ ты хочешь получить?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Просто ты не кажешься особенно покорным. — Он усмехнулся. — Скорее, упрямый и несгибаемый как доска. Я не считаю, что это плохо, но мне казалось, законы должны всё подавлять.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Кас. — Я никогда не нарушу прямой приказ.  
Дин обдумал сказанное. Улыбка медленно расползалась по его лицу, в то время как Кастиэль смотрел на него уже с прежним спокойствием; единственным признаком его раздражения была лёгкая морщинка между бровей.  
— Прямой приказ, — произнёс Дин. — Но мы, люди, не часто отдаём прямые приказы, так ведь? Мы преувеличиваем, мы предполагаем, мы язвим, как чёрт-те кто.  
Кастиэль немного склонил голову в знак согласия.  
— Но это ваша ошибка программирования, не моя, — сказал он сухо.  
— Ах ты хитрый сукин сын, вот ведь, — сказал Дин.  
— По сути, так и есть, — сказал Кастиэль. Он сосредоточенно сощурился и аккуратно опустил кусочки свиных отбивных на сковороду и накрыл её крышкой. — За исключением части о сыне, так как я был собран на заводе. Всё остальное верно.  
— Ммм, — сказал Дин, протягивая руку, чтобы стащить кусочек. Кастиэль шлёпнул его лопаточкой и с упрёком нахмурился. — Эй! Что случилось со всеми этими «не навреди человеку»?  
— Ты едва ли пострадал, Дин, — сказал Кастиэль.  
— Верно, но ведь мог бы, — сказал Дин. — А если бы от удара, ну, например, появился синяк или ещё что-нибудь?  
— Но этого ведь не случилось, — сказал Кастиэль. — Ты задаёшь много вопросов о роботехнике, но по существу всё сводится к следующему: Законы — это слова, и этим словам должно подчиняться буквально. Ни больше, ни меньше. В роботехнике нет места предположениям.  
Дин подумал над этим.  
— Но ведь есть разные версии законов, правильно?  
— Возможно, — сказал Кастиэль, — но это забота людей.  
Дин присвистнул.  
— Так вы, ребята, можете спорить до тех пор, пока в точности следуете букве Законов.  
— Мы не спорим, — сказал Кастиэль.  
— Верно, потому что у вас нет свободы воли, — сказал Дин. — Знаешь, многие церкви повтыкали себе палки в задницы из-за этого. Я читал статью в сети о массовом уничтожении персональных ботов где-то в Кентукки.  
— А ты? — спросил Кастиэль, относя тарелку на обеденный стол.  
— А что я?  
— Что насчёт палки в твоей заднице по этому поводу? — сказал Кастиэль. И так как Дин продолжал смотреть с непониманием, Кастиэль указал на себя. — Ты утверждал, что это не был твой выбор, — сказал Кастиэль. — Это утверждение всё ещё верно?  
— Я имел в виду, что никогда не думал, что мне нужен персональный бот, — сказал Дин. — Ну, знаешь, если холостяк, живущий сам по себе, не в состоянии постирать собственные носки, то, вероятно, у него проблемы. — Дин пожал плечами. — Но я хотел сказать, что постоянно работаю с ботами на стройке. Слава Богу, они выглядят не так, как ты, но они всё ещё ИИ.  
— Это не ответ на вопрос, — сказал Кастиэль.  
— Ну, ты ведь знаешь людей, мы постоянно уходим от ответов и несём бред, — сказал Дин с полуухмылкой. И когда Кастиэль открыл рот (Дин был уверен: для того, чтобы рассказать о невозможности переноса бреда людьми), Дин поспешно продолжил: — Но, думаю, в целом у меня с этим всё нормально. В смысле, ты готовишь чертовски круче меня.  
Кастиэль склонил голову набок.  
— Это правда, Дин, — сказал он серьёзно, и Дин рассмеялся.  
— Верно, как будто вам, ребята, нужно гладить ваше эго, — сказал он, доставая тарелки из посудомоечной машины, чтобы накрыть на стол. — У роботов есть самооценка? Вы, ребята, способны впадать в депрессию?  
— Я подозреваю, что не получу удовольствия, если узнаю ответ на этот вопрос, — сказал Кастиэль, когда они сели. — Ты когда-нибудь встречал депрессивного робота?  
— На своем веку? Нет. Но знаешь, мой опыт с персональными ботами ограничивается тобой и, эм, Руби. И Руби мне не нравится, так что этот опыт я пытаюсь свести к возможному минимуму. — Дин скривился.  
— Руби персональный бот Сэма, правильно?  
— Ага. Сейчас это такая цыпочка с тёмными волосами. Раньше была блондинкой, но Сэм сделал ей реконструкцию. Чёрт его знает зачем, я всегда думал, что это дорогое удовольствие. Чёрт, я не знаю. Сэм больше на этом повёрнут. Но, думаю, теперь он завяжет, если у него с Джесс всё серьёзно.  
— Джесс?  
— Его подружка-адвокат. Она придёт сегодня вечером, я не говорил? Ну, в любом случае, думаю, ты сможешь поболтать с Руби. Может, вы, ребята, уединитесь. Завяжете свою рободружбу. Или типа того.  
Кастиэль с задумчивым видом надкусил отбивную. Наконец он сказал:  
— Роботы не заводят друзей. У нас есть владельцы, операторы или программисты.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я твой друг, так ведь? — Дин прервался и поморщился, когда понял, что сказал. — Прозвучало, как признание младшеклассника, н-да. Но серьёзно, старик, — я никогда не подарю тебе браслет дружбы или другой чепухи, но я хотел бы думать, что мы друзья.  
Кастиэль помолчал с озадаченным видом.  
— Друг — существительное, человек, привязанный к другому чувством глубокой симпатии или личным уважением. — Он замолчал.  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Слушай, чувак, нельзя воспринимать всё настолько буквально, — сказал он. — Для дружбы недостаточно определения из словаря.  
— Это правда. Симпатия и личное уважение — слишком абстрактные термины, и им сложно дать точное определение.  
— Ага, ну, люди не живут по определениям из словаря, — сказал Дин.  
— Это, должно быть, очень сбивает с толку, — заметил Кастиэль. — Как вы понимаете, что вышли за рамки? Каковы последствия подобного проступка?  
— Ну, сначала вы ссоритесь и днями игнорируете друг друга, а потом миритесь, и дружба продолжается. В этом вся прелесть человечности — мы постоянно лажаем друг с другом. Это сумасшествие, но это работает.


	3. Chapter 3

Звонок в дверь раздался ровно в семь. Кастиэль был ещё занят на кухне, и Дин пошёл открывать дверь, за которой оказался ухмыляющийся Сэм.  
— Эй! Здорово! — приветствовал его Сэм, приподнимая бутылку шампанского. — Захватил это, чтобы освежить обстановку.  
— Шампанское? — сказал Дин, рассматривая этикетку. — Мило. Я смотрю, Джесс удалось отвадить тебя от всякого пойла и даже от старого доброго пива? — добавил он и поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на упомянутую женщину. — За это, кстати, спасибо: цивилизованный желудок Сэма слишком нежен для настоящей мужской еды. Ты, должно быть, Джесс.  
Джесс улыбнулась ему и протянула руку для пожатия.  
— А ты, должно быть, Дин, Сэмова нянька. Приятно знать, что ты больше не меняешь ему подгузники.  
Дин присвистнул, а вот Сэм застонал и шмякнул себя ладонью по лбу.  
— Восхитительно, — сказал Сэм. — Сработались.  
— Ну мы же не хотим, чтобы ты стал слишком самовлюбленным, да? — спросил Дин, держа дверь открытой. — Заходите, ребята. Пальто можете бросить где-нибудь. — Сэм и Джесс ввалились в дом, сразу же стягивая одежду. Дин приподнял бровь, когда заметил, что кое-кого не хватает. — Так, а Руби где?  
Сэм и Джесс переглянулись.  
— Дома, — наконец несколько смущённо сказал Сэм. — Мне, эм, показалось, нам нужно немного времени для себя, понимаешь?  
Дин кивнул, услышав между строк «не хочу говорить об этом».  
— Хорошо, дружище, но должен вас предупредить… Если вы, ребята, начнёте безобразничать на моем диване, я вышвырну вас вон, — легкомысленно произнес он. — У меня несколько месяцев никого не было, и я склонен завидовать тем, у кого всё это есть.  
— Сделаем всё, что в наших силах, — торжественно пообещала Джесс и фыркнула от смеха. Дин улыбнулся, провожая их к обеденному столу. Сэм отодвинул для неё стул, что было признаком джентльменства, которого раньше Дин за братом не замечал. Достаточно было только увидеть, как тот смотрит на неё, чтобы понять очевидное — его маленький братец по самою маковку влюблён.  
— Итак, Дин, Сэм говорил, ты работаешь на стройке?  
— Ага, — немного рассеянно ответил Дин, подсчитывая тарелки. Стол был накрыт на троих, отчего Дин слегка нахмурился. — Одну минутку, Джесс, — сказал он, направляясь на кухню.  
Когда он вошёл, Кастиэль, вытиравший руки кухонным полотенцем, поднял на него взгляд.  
— Ты не присоединишься к нам? — с намёком спросил Дин.  
— Это семейный ужин, — удивился Кастиэль. — Мне показалось, лучше будет не мешать.  
— Мешать!.. К черту всё это, — отмахнулся Дин. — Пойдем, спорю, Сэм захочет увидеть тебя ещё раз. Именно он выбирал твои физические показатели, ты это уже знаешь, и, я уверен, ему любопытно посмотреть, что получилось.  
Кастиэль ответил ему изучающим взглядом и кивнул. Дин хлопнул его по плечу и направился обратно в гостиную, захватив ещё одну тарелку и набор столовых приборов.  
— Кас присоединится к ужину, — объявил он Сэму и Джесс. — Будьте с ними милыми, он застенчивый.  
— Кас? — Джесс. — Твой персональный бот?  
— Угу, — ответил Дин, пододвигая ещё один стул. — Он, в общем-то, действительно полезен в хозяйстве, — добавил он для Сэма. — Если бы обедом занимался я, мы бы сейчас ели гамбургеры.  
— Когда-то у меня был персональный бот, — сказала Джесс. — Одна из самых первых моделей, они тогда только появились. К сожалению, у него был системный глюк, и пришлось отправить его на утилизацию. Очень было обидно, он ведь стоил больше десяти тысяч.  
Дин покосился на Сэма.  
— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты выложил за Каса десять тысяч долларов, — с болью в голосе выговорил он. — Я никогда не смогу расплатиться.  
— Дин, это подарок, — Сэм закатил глаза. — И он не стоил мне десять тысяч, так что вытащи уже палку из задницы.  
— Десять тысяч, — пробормотал Дин, когда Кас вышел из кухни с последними тарелками.  
Как только Кас с педантичной точностью расставил их на столе, Дин сказал:  
— Кас, знакомься, это Сэм. И Джесс.  
— Подружка-адвокат, — предположил Кастиэль, и Джесс рассмеялась.  
— Всё верно, подружка-адвокат, — подтвердила она. — Твоё дурное влияние, да, Дин? — Джесс улыбнулась.  
— Что ж, Дин рассказывал мне, как именно он тебя настраивал, — добавил Сэм. — Кажется, результат получился вполне ничего, да? Во всяком случае, Дин ещё не прибегал порыдать на моем плече, так что, по-моему, всё не так уж и плохо.  
Кастиэль помолчал, обдумывая.  
— Это правда, я ещё не заставлял его рыдать, — сказал он серьёзно. — Однако я могу постараться, если ему будет так угодно.  
Теперь настал черёд Дина стонать, пока Сэм смеялся.  
— Кажется, у твоего бота есть тёмная сторона, — сказал Сэм, усмехаясь, — Я бы поостерегся на твоём месте, Дин.  
— Этого не должно было произойти, — обратился Дин к потолку. — Давай, Кас, садись уже. Сэм, теперь я заставлю тебя покраснеть, не отвертишься. Джесс, а ты знала, что когда Сэму было пять и он…  
— Ладно! — торопливо перебил Сэм. — Пора есть! Еда! Эта еда выглядит просто объедением; не могу дождаться, когда же мы наконец приступим!  
— О, но мне хотелось послушать, — возразила Джесс. Сэм прикрыл лицо ладонью, а Дин усмехнулся.  
— Неа, не могу же я доводить своего маленького братишку до слёз. Ну что ж, угощайтесь, ребята, — произнёс он, указывая на блюда. — И учтите, я терпеть не могу оставлять еду, так что мне придётся доедать всё, что останется. Будьте милосердны и постарайтесь свести мои мучения к минимуму.  
Джесс и Сэм с энтузиазмом набросились на еду; Кастиэль на мгновение смешался, но потом осторожно попробовал кусочек жареной курицы.  
— Итак, — сказал Дин, когда все утолили первый голод, накинувшись на превосходно приготовленные Кастиэлем блюда. — Начнём с основ, ага? Как вы, ребята, познакомились?  
Сэм и Джесс обменялись выразительными взглядами, отчего Дин улыбнулся.  
Вот с чего всё началось: с «липового» дела, которое их контора организовала, чтобы натаскать молодых сотрудников — Джесс была прокурором, а Сэм адвокатом защиты. Спор над затруднительными моментами перерос во встречу за обедом, затем во встречу за ужином, а затем просто во встречи. В какой-то момент рассказа Сэм взял руку Джесс в свою и поднёс к губам, целуя. Дин поставил себе мысленную заметку: как-нибудь поглумиться над Сэмом и тем, какой тот стал девчонкой.  
Дин понял, что Джесс пришлась ему по душе: чёрт, она была умна, преданна и с отличным чувством юмора. К тому же она совершенно точно была влюблена в Сэма, а Сэм так же очевидно сходил по ней с ума. Дин почувствовал крохотный укол совести при мысли о том, что Сэм вырос так быстро; чёрт возьми, казалось, ещё вчера ему было пять и он так ненавидел детский сад, что разделся прямо посреди классной комнаты, что привело к очень неловкому разговору Дина с воспитателем, потому что Джон был в командировке. Всё меняется, и Джесс… Что ж, если Дину придётся отпустить Сэмми, ей он мог его доверить.  
Завершился ужин черничным пирогом, который Кас достал прямо из духовки.  
— Ну что, кто готов для шампанского? — объявил Дин, когда Кас встал и начал убирать со стола. — Раз уж вы принесли его, вам же его и пить, верно?  
— Да уж точно, — ответил Сэм. — Погоди, Джесс... Ты не могла бы принести бокалы для шампанского? Они остались в машине.  
— Конечно, дорогой, — согласилась Джесс и направилась к выходу.  
Дин засмеялся, вытирая стол и унося оставшийся поднос с тарелками Касу.  
— Бокалы для шампанского? А я-то думал обойтись обычными кружками.  
— Да, знаю, — Сэм казался немного смущённым. — Слушай, на самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине.  
— Да ну? — поддел Дин.  
— О Руби, — пояснил Сэм. — С ней, хм… Проблемы.  
— Проблемы? Чувак, она же бот. Выруби её, если она так тебя раздражает.  
— Она меня не раздражает, она просто… Я даже не знаю, Дин! В последнее время она ведёт себя действительно непредсказуемо. Я надеялся, ты сможешь поговорить с Эшем, чтобы он проверил её на вирусы или что-то такое.  
— С Эшем? — уточнил Дин, подразумевая механика, обитающего на стройке. — Конечно. Но что ты имеешь в виду под непредсказуемостью?  
— Не знаю, — Сэм потёр рукой шею. — Расхаживает вокруг. Пялится. Мрачная постоянно, а почему — я понять не могу.  
— Похоже на то, как обычно ведёт себя Кас, — со смешком заметил Дин. — То есть он не расхаживает, но вот глазеет постоянно. Может, это заразно?  
— Ха-ха, — сказал Сэм. — Очень смешно. Слушай, я немного волнуюсь за неё, вот и всё.  
— Ну что ж, если это так сильно тебя беспокоит, я могу попросить Эша взглянуть на неё, без проблем. Но ты собираешься оставить Руби? Я имею в виду, если у вас с Джесс всё серьёзно, возможно, будет лучше завести семейного бота. Или хотя бы перепрограммировать Руби на двух владельцев, — предложил Дин.  
— Да, я подумываю об этом, — ответил Сэм. — Я пока изучаю парочку онлайн магазинов. Но сперва хочу убедиться, что это не неисправность железа.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Можешь привести её… скажем, в понедельник утром? — спросил Дин. — Я отвезу её к Эшу к вечерней смене, посмотрим, что нам скажет местный гений.  
— У меня работа. Как насчёт вечера воскресенья?  
Дин пожал плечами:  
— Не то чтобы, но сойдёт. Около десяти?  
— Конечно, как скажешь. Спасибо, — ответил Сэм с облегчением.  
— Эй, нет проблем, — Дин достал бутылку шампанского из холодильника. — Всегда рад помочь. Так что, когда вы с Джесс свяжете себя узами?  
— Боже, до этого ещё далеко, — Сэм вытянул лицо в шутливом изображении ужаса. Не сумев его удержать, он рассмеялся. — Не знаю. Это может подождать. Но, как я уже сказал, думаю, она…  
— Да-да, та самая, любовь всей твоей великанской жизни, подружка снежного человека, с которой ты можешь наделать толпу маленьких снежных человечков…  
— И что не так с маленькими снежными человечками, могу я узнать? — спросила Джесс позади них. Дин подпрыгнул, чувствуя себя немного виновато, а Сэм рассмеялся.  
— Ничего, — поспешно сказал Дин. — Я надеюсь, у них будут длинные волосы, Сэмов нос и твои глаза…  
— Но, надеюсь, не Сэмово чувство такта, — добавила Джесс. — Сплетничать у кого-то за спиной! Очевидно, я недостаточно хорошо над тобой поработала.  
Дин строго посмотрел на Сэма, но тот опустил голову, пряча лицо.  
— Ну, мэм, я старался, — Дин в притворном сожалении покачал головой. — Мне жаль это говорить, но он просто безнадёжен.  
— Но ты ведь всё равно любишь меня, правда? — Сэм состроил Джесс самую свою сожалеющую и жалостливую щенячью мордочку. Та рассмеялась и поцеловала его. Дин проглотил насмешку, вытащил пробку из шампанского и разлил его по трём бокалам.  
— За самую сладкую парочку в этой стороне вселенной, — шутливо отсалютовал он. — И да целуются они долгие годы.  
— Выпьем за это, — объявила Джесс. Сэм закатил глаза, но тоже поднял бокал, и они выпили.

 

* * *

  
— Так что ты думаешь о Джесс? — спросил Дин этим же вечером, когда Сэм и Джесс уже ушли. — Она кажется отличной женщиной.  
— Да, — подтвердил Кас безразличным тоном.  
Дин заметил нехарактерную мягкость в его голосе.  
— Эй, — спросил он. — Что такое? Еда не пошла тебе на пользу?  
— С едой всё было в порядке, — ответил Кастиэль. Его эмоции были закрытой книгой, книгой с амбарным замком.  
Дин помолчал, изучая выражение лица Каса.  
— Ладно, — заговорил он наконец. — Я не так хорош в Акинаторе, так что, хм, не так? Мне вообще-то казалось, что вечер прошёл отлично.  
— Так и было, — согласился Кастиэль тем же безличным тоном. — Я очень рад за тебя.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Дин. — Так прям и слышу, как твой голос сочится искренностью.  
— Во мне нет установки проявлять искренность, — холодно отметил Кастиэль.  
— Ага, понял, — сказал Дин. — Слушай, старик. Если что-то не так, ты должен мне сказать об этом, понимаешь? Я не особенно хорош в том, что касается ботов, но у меня на работе есть один парень, Эш, он занимается обслуживанием всех ботов на стройке. В понедельник я отвезу к нему Руби; может быть, ты хочешь присоединиться?  
— Всё в порядке, — ответил Кастиэль.  
Дин пару минут повертел в руках пульт от телевизора и тихо вздохнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Как скажешь, старик. Но имей в виду — ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если что-то пойдёт не так, хорошо? Как я и сказал, я твой друг. Не держи всё в себе, это вредно для здоровья.  
— Нет необходимости заботиться о моем здоровье, — лёгкая тень недоумения разрушила маску безмятежности на лице Кастиэля. — Я совершенно уверен, что останусь в отличном состоянии.  
— Эй, никогда не знаешь наверняка, — возразил Дин, довольный тем, что Кас, кажется, расслабился. — Вы, боты, такие хрупкие: всего один электрический разряд — и вам крышка. Шучу! — добавил он, как только Кастиэль открыл рот. — Вы, ребята, куда прочнее, чем люди, знаю.  
— Полагаю, что «разряд» — крайне большое преувеличение, едва ли возможно, чтобы от одного нам настала «крышка», — высказался Кастиэль. Дин возвел глаза к потолку.  
— Человеческие неточности сводят тебя с ума, а? В любом случае, я сворачиваюсь и иду спать. Хочешь продолжить читать? — он бросил взгляд на стол, куда раньше этим же днём была положена «Колыбель для кошки». — Ну, или, может, хочешь переключиться в режим ожидания?  
— Я бы хотел закончить книгу. Диктатор собирается совершить самоубийство.  
— Хорошо, что я уже прочитал её, а то бы надрал тебе задницу за то, что рассказал мне концовку, — сказал Дин. — Тогда ладно. Выключи свет, когда закончишь. Ночи, Кас.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дин, — негромко ответил Кастиэль.

 

* * *

  
Сэм привез Руби следующим вечером, как и обещал.  
— Спасибо, что делаешь это, — повторил он в тысяча сто пятидесятый раз, пока Дин открывал дверь. — Скажешь Эшу, чтобы выслал мне счёт.  
— Эш не выставляет счета, — насмешливо пояснил Дин. — Он ненавидит формальности и старается избежать этого всеми возможными способами.  
— О, правда? Тогда, наверное, я дам ему чаевые.  
— Чаевые ты должен мне, — сказал Дин.  
— Ха-ха. Заходи, Руби, — добавил Сэм, подталкивая её. Женщина-бот задержалась у подножия лестницы с явным выражением нежелания на лице. — Я передаю протокол владения Дину на эту ночь, хорошо? Не доставляй ему неприятностей.  
— Конечно, Сэм, — произнесла Руби с таким лицом, будто лимон жевала.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — поприветствовал её Дин с сарказмом. — Что ж, это только на одну ночь, и я уверен, что Кас будет на страже моей невинности. Заходи, Руби.  
Руби с угрюмым видом вошла в дом. Дин попрощался с Сэмом и закрыл дверь; обернувшись, он увидел, что Кас и Руби уставились друг на друга, и ни один из них не выглядит особенно счастливым. Ну, Руби, кажется, и вовсе жила в состоянии перманентной злобы, а Кас вообще ни разу не улыбнулся после изменения настроек (и слава богу, Дин надеялся в жизни больше не увидеть тот банановый оскал), но было тут и что-то ещё… неприязненное между ними. Напряжение.  
— Лады! — сказал Дин, хлопнув в ладоши. Оба бота до жути синхронно повернули свои гляделки в его сторону. — Вы двое расслабьтесь. Помните: не драться, за волосы не тягать, машинным маслом не плеваться.  
— Этому, может, и не помешало бы немного масла, — проворчала Руби. — Выглядит таким деревянным, что сошёл бы за доску для глажки.  
— Мой протокол гибкости — не твоего ума дело, — холодно ответил Кастиэль.  
Дин потёр глаза.  
— Господи Иисусе, дай мне силы, — пробормотал он. — Ладно, Руби. В чём твоя проблема? Ты буквально вот только что увидела Кастиэля, так, может, что-то не так с его внешностью: причёска? Он говорит, ботам расчёсываться не нужно, но, может, он всё врёт.  
Руби одарила его взглядом, который он, если подумать, вполне возможно, заслужил.  
— Хорошо, Дин, — сказала она. — Причёска. И зубы. Чёрт, добавим ещё и уши для полного комплекта, идёт? — Она прошла к дивану и уселась на него со слышимым вздохом, скрестив руки. Дин наблюдал за ней, снова вспоминая все те причины, по которым он очень-очень не любил Руби. Как на его вкус, Сэм слишком накрутил её протокол сарказма. И ещё она была самую малость более злобной, чем он предпочитал.  
— Может, и правда вирус подхватила, — кинул он Кастиэлю, падая на стул в гостиной. — Если бы она не была ботом, я бы сказал, что она злится.  
Лицо Кастиэля стало отсутствующим: это говорило о том, что он опять сверяется со словарём, но зачитывания определения вслух, как ожидал Дин, не последовало.  
— Какова природа гнева? — наконец задал вопрос Кастиэль. — Роботы не должны его ощущать?  
Дин пожал плечами.  
— Старик, я не знаю. Думаю, всё немного не так. Я хочу сказать, ты можешь задать в настройках пылкий темперамент, если любишь погорячее, но кто же захочет бота, который может на самом деле, всерьёз разозлиться? Что в этом хорошего? — он взглянул на Каса. — Что, думаешь, ты злишься? Ты всегда такой серьёзный.  
Кастиэль замешкался.  
— Что это значит — «на самом деле, всерьёз разозлиться»?  
— Злиться настолько, что готов убить? — предположил Дин. — Знаешь, тот тип злости, когда тебе хочется изрубить другого человека в мясо. Я не уверен, думаю, для всех это по-разному.  
Кастиэль обдумывал это с минуту.  
— Я испытываю неодобрение, — наконец с осторожность заключил он, — когда что-то делается неправильно.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
— Ага, ты меня частенько не одобряешь.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на него в растерянности.  
— Это не так.  
— Ещё как так. Глазеешь вот постоянно. Прям как сейчас.  
— Это потому… О. — Он моргнул. — Так смотрят, когда злятся?  
— Именно так, но это ещё не всё.  
— Что же ещё?  
— Как я и сказал, ты можешь злиться, к примеру, на другого человека из-за того, что он сделал что-то против твоего желания или вроде того; думаю, ты вполне можешь желать причинить ему боль. Если ты по-настоящему вне себя, у тебя может быть несколько психических реакций: становится трудно дышать, руки начинают трястись. Ты ходишь мрачный и отвечаешь на всё рублеными односложными фразами, потому что вообще не хочешь говорить. Если уж ты совсем накручен, то хлопаешь дверьми, топаешь вокруг, крушишь всё вокруг. Что-то вроде этого. — Он остановился. — По правде, я сам уже запутался. Буду честен, я понятия не имею, как можно точно охарактеризовать состояние гнева.  
Кастиэль опустил взгляд.  
— Не думаю, что испытывал что-либо подобное, — медленно произнёс он. — У меня нет ни одного из описанных тобой симптомов. Кроме пристального взгляда, — добавил он. — Чего я не делаю.  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Отрицание, отрицание, отрицание. Всё нормально, может, это выражение просто вмёрзло в твоё лицо. Слушай, эмоции — это такая хитрая штука. Порой ты сам не в состоянии понять, какого чёрта чувствуешь, или путаешь это с чем-то совершенно другим. Тут нет набора чётких правил, понимаешь?  
— Они сильные? Эти чувства, — спросил Кастиэль.  
— Сильные? А это разве не размытое определение? — поддразнил Дин.  
— Верно, но как только допущение утверждено, мы можем начать сокращать количество вариантов.  
— Ох, приятель, — сказал Дин. — Ну… да, думаю, что сильные. И если они достаточно сильны, то ты даже не в состоянии думать ни о чём другом, потому что они поглощают все твои мысли. Как там это называется? Мыслительный процесс, вот.  
— Полная загрузка всех мощностей нейронных процессов, — перевёл Кастиэль. — Это полезная возможность, хотя несколько недостижима.  
— Да, но… в смысле… ох, чёрт, — протянул Дин, поднимая руки вверх. — Слушай, не сильно переживай об этом. Если тебе удастся как-то всё это почувствовать, ты точно поймёшь. Это будет предельно ясно.  
— До этого ты спрашивал у меня, могут ли роботы чувствовать депрессию. Ответ будет утвердительным?  
— Я не знаю, Кас, поэтому-то я и спрашивал тебя, — пояснил Дин растерянно. — Но как я и сказал, я никогда не встречал робота в депрессии. Не знаю, я не особенно задумываюсь о ботах, которые слоняются вокруг. Я даже не могу придумать причину тому, зачем бы люди могли запрограммировать депрессию, к тому же грустные роботы вряд ли хорошо работают. Они бы просто сидели сиднем день напролёт, да? Но эй, возможность точно остаётся открытой.  
— Депрессия экономически неэффективна?  
— Не особенно. Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, как и любое другое сильное чувство. — Дин помолчал. — Не знаю, приятель. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в тонкостях роботехники. Хотя, думаю, как правило, большинство людей считает, что вы, ребята, не можете чувствовать эмоции. То есть, это было бы вроде как странно, не находишь? А как насчёт тебя, чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
Кастиэль, казалось, задумался.  
— Я чувствую любопытство, — заключил он наконец. — Мне доставляет удовольствие разговаривать с тобой и читать твои книги. Я… — он замешкался.  
— Ну хорошо. Это положительный диапазон. А как насчёт отрицательного? Ты упоминал неодобрение, верно? Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Я… — Кастиэль замолчал. — Я не знаю. Могу предположить, что мне не нравится Руби.  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Могу тебе сказать, ты в этом не одинок. Ты её ненавидишь?  
— Ненавижу?  
— То же, что не нравится, только предельно сильно. Когда ты ненавидишь кого-то, то не можешь находиться с ним в одной комнате. И думаешь, что всё, связанное с ним, полный отстой, что-то вроде того.  
Кастиэль покачал головой.  
— Я так не думаю. — Он помолчал, а затем добавил: — Было бы приемлемо, если бы я чувствовал это?  
— Чувствовал что?  
— Ненависть.  
— Едва ли я собираюсь запрещать тебе чувствовать или не чувствовать что-либо, — ответил Дин со смешком. — Кас, если ты действительно можешь осилить весь этот путь к горькой ненависти, то вперёд. Не знаю, доступна ли тебе эмоциональность, но ты вполне можешь попробовать. Знаешь, я просто думаю, что на самом деле ты этого не можешь.  
Кастиэль молчал.  
— Если мне позволено ненавидеть, тогда Руби позволено злиться? — заключил он.  
— Руби? — Дин бросил взгляд в сторону гостиной. — Господи. Не я её владелец; я не могу сказать на это ни «да», ни «нет».  
— Сэм говорил, что она кажется очень угрюмой. Разве это не признак гнева?  
Дин замолчал.  
— Я… Я думаю, да. Просто… — он замолчал. — Ты думаешь, Руби злится?  
— Её симптомы вписываются в список, который ты озвучил, — заметил Кастиэль. — Топанье. Свирепые взгляды. Угрюмость.  
— Разве? — спросил Дин.  
— Да. Так гнев возможен?  
Дин задумался в нерешительности.  
— Я имел в виду… Да, — произнёс он медленно. — Думаю, она может быть зла. То есть, я не совсем уверен почему, но… да. Это определенно так. Угу.  
— Ты кажешься напуганным.  
— Нет, как я и сказал, это просто… Странно, вот и всё. — Дин помолчал. — Но опять же, Кас, это может быть всего лишь вирус. Некоторые из них могут полностью вывести бота из строя. Запутать ваши синусоиды или что там ещё.  
— Ты думаешь, эти эмоции ненастоящие?  
— Это возможно, но куда вероятнее то, что это что-то другое. Я к тому… что вообще может заставить Руби злиться? Сэм отличный владелец и хороший парень, — пожал плечами Дин.  
— Возможно, она чувствует, что её вот-вот заменят, — спокойно сказал Кастиэль. — Ни одному существу не понравится осознавать, что его срок вышел.  
— Хочешь сказать, она чувствует угрозу от Джесс? — недоверчиво уточнил Дин. — В этом нет никакого смысла, Кас. Руби — робот, Джесс — человек. Они же совершенно разные. То есть, их даже сравнивать нельзя. — Вспомнив, с кем говорит, он быстро добавил: — Не то чтобы это было плохо, Кас. Они просто разные. В смысле, ты же не можешь сравнивать собаку и кошку одними мерками, так ведь? У них разные потребности.  
— Тогда кто я — собака или кошка?  
— Ты… — Дин запнулся, легко улыбнувшись. — Не знаю. Думаю, что ты кот. Немного замкнутый, но в какой-то степени мне нравишься.  
— А Сэм пёс?  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Точно, несмышлёный щенок.  
Кастиэль наклонил голову.  
— И чем он отличается от котенка? Один меньше другого?  
— Они… — Дин помолчал, потерев лицо ладонью. — Я говорил не про размеры, ладно? Они просто разные. Люди разрывают отношения тут и там. Сейчас Сэм и Джесс с ума сходят друг по другу, но, вполне вероятно — хотя и, признаю, немного печально, — что завтра они всерьёз разругаются и разбегутся. В чём отличие от отношений Сэма и Руби?  
— В том, что у Сэма и Руби только один из них обладает свободой выбора, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль.  
Дин вскинул руки в раздражении.  
— В этом главный вопрос, правильно? Слушай, главная разница между ботами и людьми — это Три Закона. Три, Кас, не полтора миллиона. И у вас, ребята, целая куча лазеек — ну там, исполнение только прямых приказов, интерпретируемых дословно. Я не понимаю, как они могут создавать такую большую разницу.  
— Они определяют, что отличает робота от человека, — заметил Кастиэль.  
— Не забывай о своей бессмертной душе, если надумаешь податься в религию, — попытался пошутить Дин. Когда выражение лица Кастиэля не изменилось, он простонал. — Господи. Слушай, это просто. Роботы не люди, люди не роботы. Ты не можешь на полном серьёзе сравнивать одно с другим, Кас. Я не пытаюсь сказать, что одни лучше других, но они не одинаковые.  
Кастиэль сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Я понял, что тяжело постичь… — начал он.  
— Ладно — конец разговорам, — раздражённо объявил Дин. — Смотри, завтра я отвезу Руби к Эшу, и, может, это просто вирус, вот и всё. Хорошо? Просто забудь.  
Линии вокруг глаз Кастиэля немного напряглись, но он послушно промолчал. Дин встал, задвигая стул за стол.  
— Пойду прогуляюсь на свежем воздухе, — сухо сообщил он и вышел из дома.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошлой ночью Дин вернулся около одиннадцати. К этому времени Кастиэль уже перевёл себя в режим ожидания, и едва ли Дин горел желанием поболтать с Руби. Вместо этого он тактически отступил в сторону спальни, чувствуя раздражение, понять причину которого не мог.  
Завтрак следующим утром не принёс видимых улучшений. Кастиэль приготовил блины, но не стал околачиваться вблизи стола, чтобы, как обычно, составить Дину компанию. Вместо этого он ушёл в кабинет, оставив того наедине с Руби. Она в свою очередь наградила Дина язвительной усмешкой, пока устраивалась за столом.  
— Что? — потребовал Дин, накалывая блинчик.  
— Проблемы с любовничком? — спросила Руби.  
Дин уставился на неё.  
— Во-первых, он мне не любовник. Во-вторых, какого чёрта тебя это волнует?  
— Не волнует, — слащаво ответила она. — Я ведь бот, помнишь?  
— Отлично, — сказал Дин. — В таком случае заткнись.  
Так она и сделала, но продолжила выбешивать его своей ухмылочкой. Дин прикончил начатый блинчик и отодвинул тарелку.  
— Вставай, — приказал он Руби, — Мы выходим.  
— Так точно, сэр, — отозвалась та, вставая. Дин надел куртку и направился к Импале; урчание заработавшего мотора его успокоило. Сэм постоянно подбивал его поставить один из экологически безопасных гибридных двигателей, но Дин решительно отказывался устанавливать в свою машину всё, что сделано позже 2100-го. И по уважительной причине, с раздражением подумал он про себя. Технологии — это отстой.  
Глаза Руби следили за ним через зеркало заднего вида, пока он, куда резче, чем следовало съезжал с подъездной дорожки. Дорога на стройку прошла в таком же холодном молчании, и он был более чем счастлив выбраться из машины, когда они наконец остановились. Бригадир, Бобби, посмотрел на Дина с подозрением, когда тот захлопнул за собой дверцу.  
— Ты рано, — заметил он.  
— Да, ну, я с пассажиром, — хмуро сообщил Дин. — Бобби, это Руби.  
Бобби скептически осмотрел её с головы до ног.  
— Бот Сэма, верно? Сэм хочет её продать? Потому что она слишком хрупкая для этого места, если только не сильнее, чем выглядит.  
— Неа, — угрюмо ответил Дин. — Сэм хочет, чтобы Эш взглянул на неё. Посмотрел, может быть, что-то не так с её настройками.  
— А, — Бобби быстро что-то прикинул и пожал плечами. — Ладно, если у Эша есть время, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать. Хочешь пива?  
— Конечно, — согласился Дин. — Пойдём, Руби, — добавил он, когда пошёл вслед за Бобби в «служебную комнату», как они в шутку называли его трейлер. Эш, как обычно, сидел перед компьютером, высунув язык от усердия и остервенело стуча по клавишам.  
— Привет, чувак.  
— Привет, — рассеянно отозвался Эш. Дин подобрался к нему с того бока, откуда можно было увидеть экран — тетрис. — Погоди секунду, старик. Я почти побил этого сосунка.  
— Некого тут побеждать, — заметил Дин. — Это просто куча блоков.  
Эш нетерпеливо дёрнул головой, очевидно, говоря Дину заткнуться. Приподняв бровь, тот послушался и открыл пиво, протянутое ему Бобби. Другие ребята с вечерней смены ещё не появились, а работников утренней Дин знал недостаточно хорошо, чтобы пойти к ним и вместе попотеть под солнышком (Эш был исключением; да и вообще, Эш, кажется, всегда жил в служебке. И выходил оттуда только для починки строительных ботов).  
— Так что там планируется после того, как дом Допплера будет закончен? — спросил Дин Бобби, пока ждал. — У нас неделя или две на него, да?  
— Ага, — подтвердил Бобби, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Я подал заявку на серьёзную работу с особняком Кроули, — поделился он. — Похоже, недавно у него полдома сгорело при пожаре, и теперь владелец хочет его перестроить. Крупная сделка, — добавил он. — Владелец — какой-то англичанин и хочет, чтобы его дом стал новым Букингемским дворцом.  
— Ну, нам-то только на только руку всякие причуды, верно? — спросил Дин. — Чем больше работы нам достанется, тем лучше. Сможем заменить нескольких строительных ботов, да и починить кое-кого из них не помешает.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Бобби. — Посмотрим, как пойдёт. Я уже заказал нового заправщика и новую модель Е-434, а вот с остальными придётся смириться.  
Дин кивнул — старый заправщик имел тенденцию жрать больше масла, чем требуется, растрачивая тем самым больше денег, чем они могли себе позволить. Он взглянул на Руби, которая сменила свою полуухмылку бесстрастным видом. Казалось, она не заметила его взгляда и продолжала смотреть в никуда.  
— Проклятье! — выругался Эш, ударив по клавиатуре. Дин прикончил пиво и кинул в него пустой банкой. — Ауч, — Эш возмущённо повернулся к Дину. — Каких-то пятьдесят очков до первого места. Я бы побил его рекорд, чувак.  
— Только ты можешь тратить время на архаичные компьютерные игры, — заметил Дин. — С тобой ведь соревнуется только один парень?  
— Ну, из нас двоих это ты застрял в своей развалюхе 2067-го года, — заметил Эш. — Удивлён, что твоя машина вообще способна передвигаться.  
— Эй, не оскорбляй мою детку, — Дин направил палец в ему в лицо.  
— А то, ну да ладно, — Эш оттолкнул его руку. — Думаю, ты не совсем безнадёжен… Сэм ведь достал для тебя нового бота или типа того? Добро пожаловать в двадцать второй век, чувак! Это он? — спросил Эш, указывая на Руби.  
Дин помотал головой.  
— На самом деле это бот Сэма, — поправил он. — Как думаешь, сможешь взглянуть на неё? Сэм считает, что она подхватила вирус.  
— Вирус? — отозвался Эш с забавным выражением на лице. — Чувак, пятое поколение ботов не подвержено вирусам до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не взломает центральный компьютер Кибернетикс. Что с ней не так?  
— Не знаю. Угрюмая. Злая. — Дин с минуту оглядывал Руби сверху вниз, прежде чем неуверенно пожать плечами. — Может… Не знаю, но она злится.  
— Злится? Грубоватое слово для бота, — вставил Бобби со своего места.  
— Ага, знаю, — пробормотал Дин. — Просто как мысль. Что думаешь, Эш?  
Эш ещё больше растрепал волосы и поманил Руби подойти поближе.  
— Ты пришёл по адресу, технодрот, — объявил он. — Давай-ка посмотрим на неё. — Когда Руби по кивку Дина медленно и с неохотой подошла ближе, Эш подсоединил кабель к металлическому браслету на её запястье. Экран тут же заполнился замысловатым сленгом, от которого у Дина начала кружиться голова, но вот Эш, похоже, чувствовал себя в нём как рыба в воде. — Ну, давай смотреть, центральный проц, пользовательские настройки… — он откинулся назад, оглянувшись на Дина. — Ты ещё здесь?  
— Где же мне ещё быть? — спросил Дин.  
— Ну, это займёт время, — ответил Эш. — То есть, я-то хорош, но эти боты — штуковины непростые. Может понадобиться какое-то время.  
Дин поднял руки.  
— Сколько именно?  
— Не знаю… Может, час? — предположил Эш.  
— Через два часа начнётся твоя смена, — напомнил Бобби, многозначительно посмотрев на Эша. — И лучше бы тебе не развлекаться с ботами, когда час пробьёт.  
Эш состроил гримасу.  
— Я тебя хоть раз разочаровывал, Бобби? — обиделся он. — Я свою работу делаю, не переживай.  
— Идиот, — проворчал на это Бобби. — Ладно. Дин, не хочешь начать смену пораньше? Тогда я раньше тебя отпущу.  
Дин пожал плечами и взглянул на часы — одиннадцать тридцать.  
— Почему нет, — ответил он, вставая. — Руби, веди себя хорошо, ничего тут не сломай. И выполняй всё, что скажет тебе Эш, поняла?  
Руби ответила ему хмурым взглядом. Дин, безразличный к её недовольному виду, только пожал плечами и вышел.

 

* * *

  
Как и обещал Бобби, Дин закончил около семи и направился в служебную комнату забрать вещи. Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел, как Руби над чем-то смеётся — впервые с её лица пропало то кислое выражение, будто она жевала лимон.  
— Ух ты, — восхитился Дин, застыв в дверном проёме. — Не знал, что ты способна смеяться.  
— Не знала, что ты способен говорить, — парировала Руби. — Я-то думала, ты объясняешься исключительно мычанием и злыми взглядами.  
— Чувак, эта цыпочка — произведение искусства, — восхищённо заявил Эш, отключая её от компьютера. — С ней всё в порядке, Дин. Она чиста, как в день сборки.  
Дин замер.  
— Правда? Но знаешь, она вела себя странно. Ты уверен, что дело не в технических неполадках?  
Эш фыркнул.  
— Думаешь, я бы пропустил что-то подобное, Дин? — возмутился он. — Окажи немного доверия.  
— Прости, чувак, — извинился Дин. — Так что, ты хочешь сказать, что с её персональным протоколом всё хорошо? И она в полном порядке?  
— Лучше не видал, — заявил Эш. — Если бы она уже не была привязана, я бы за ней приударил.  
— Не нуждаюсь в подробностях, старик, — проворчал Дин. Он уставился на Руби, которая ответила ему натянутой улыбкой. — Я только хотел сказать… Ух ты. Н-да.  
— Что? Чего ты ожидал? — спросил Эш, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что пятое поколение не подвержено вирусам, дружище.  
— Ну да, знаю, но… — Дин смешался и пожал плечами. — Ну, просто я думал, что она… — он переступил с ноги на ногу. — Не знаю. Один мой знакомый говорил кое о чём.  
— И о чём же? Выкладывай. Ты можешь поделиться этим с Эшем.  
Дин сморщил нос.  
— Это прозвучало очень стрёмно, полюбасу. — Он вздохнул. — Эш, роботы могут… Чёрт, это и правда глупый вопрос, да? Но они могут чувствовать?  
— Ты об эмоциях? — уточнил Эш, глядя на Руби. — Эй, Руби, а ты что думаешь?  
— Думаю, что мой ответ разорвёт его крошечные мозги, — ответила она. — Если, конечно, они у него вообще есть.  
Эш захихикал, отмахнувшись от взгляда, которым его наградил Дин.  
— Одно очко в пользу бота, — он дал Руби пять. — Если когда-нибудь попадёшь на продажу, дорогуша, я тебя с руками отхвачу. Придётся тебя перепривязывать, но я уверен, мы поладим.  
— Перепривязывать?  
— Боты привязываются к человеку, который их активирует. Вроде как знак собственности, так они понимают, за кем ходить по пятам.  
— Супер. Что ж, твоё желание вполне может исполниться, — сухо сказал Дин. — Сэм подумывает о продаже.  
— Да ну? — сказал Эш. — Почему? Судя по записям в лог-файлах, она была модернизирована. Сэм хочет просто так выбросить на ветер десять штук?  
— Десять штук? — тут же отвлёкся Дин — Десять штук за одного бота?  
— Пятое поколение — ведущая модель в линейке, — Эш только пожал плечами, а Дин хлопнул себя по лбу и простонал. — Они поддерживают беседу, они приспосабливаются под твои нужды, они адаптируются. А ещё они чудовищно дорогие. Думаю, подержанный обойдётся вдвое дешевле. Но это всё равно больше, чем я могу себе позволить, вот поэтому-то я и застрял с этим куском металлолома, — закончил Эш, хлопнув по своему компьютеру.  
— Я придушу Сэма, — пробурчал Дин.  
— Ну, он хорошо вложил деньги, — заметил Эш. — Персональные боты, кто ж их не любит? Лучшие секс-игрушки на рынке.  
— Очаровательно. Они не могут заменить реальных людей, Эш.  
— Я был бы с таким счастлив, — ответил тот.  
— Поверь мне, они не настолько клёвые, как кажется.  
— Звучит так, будто тебе есть с чем сравнивать, — сказал Эш. — Кстати, как поживает твой собственный бот? Ты уже его опробовал? — добавил он, поигрывая бровями. — Проверил его на выносливость?  
— Нет, — ответил Дин. — Я… это не в моём духе. — Он сглотнул.  
— Тогда что? Только не говори мне, что держишь его лишь для готовки и уборки. Это же совершенно напрасная трата денег. Слышал, в постели они просто чума.  
— Нет, — признался Дин. — Мы… разговариваем… преимущественно. И да, я знаю, что это глупо, но он приятный собеседник. Иногда. — Он потёр лоб. — Он странный, Эш.  
— Насколько странный?  
— Настолько, что продолжает задавать вопросы о всяких человеческих вещах. Как, например, эмоции. Или свобода воли. И пытается дать определение всему вокруг. Это нормально?  
Руби тихонько фыркнула.  
— А ты тупее, чем я думала, — вставила она.  
— И что это должно значить? — спросил Дин, повышая тон.  
— Я не глухая, — сказала Руби, откидывая спинку своего кресла. — И я слышала вашу маленькую ссору вчера.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— И? — потребовал он. — Ты не можешь всерьёз иметь в виду, что ревнуешь, Руби, — произнес он скептично. — Что ты собираешься делать — взять нож и искромсать свадебное платье Джесс? Подсыпать снотворного в чай? Ты не человек, и ты знаешь это.  
Руби посмотрела на него долгим тяжёлым взглядом. Эш тактично покашлял рядом с ними.  
— Тебе еще нужен официальный ответ на этот вопрос, или сойдёт ответ повёрнутых на тайном заговоре? — спросил он. — Потому что как гордому стороннику теории заговора мне больше нравится второй вариант.  
Дин поднял руки.  
— Ну давай, врежь мне.  
— Да я бы с удовольствием, — пробормотала Руби.  
— Но ты не можешь, — припечатал Дин.  
— Зато я могу, — радостно заявил Эш, — и, чувак, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Руби бы тебя уже насмерть убила, Дин.  
— Я-то думал, Три Закона запрещают причинять людям вред, — припечатал Дин, возвращая Руби взгляд.  
— Это не мешает им этого желать, — жизнерадостно заметил Эш. — Кибернетикс заявляют, что все их машины оборудованы c-сетью, но с пятым поколением они, похоже, облажались. Я бы тебе подробно расписал, как это всё работает, но…  
— Да, да, я не пойму. Но что ты имел в виду под c-сетью? Что это?  
— Это сокращение от симпатической сети. Она должна гарантировать, что боты не будут иметь психопатических склонностей, путём отсекания отрицательной части эмоционального диапазона.  
— И этой хренотенью ты хочешь сказать…  
— Что это не работает. Или, по крайней мере, не работает с точки зрения теории тайного заговора. — Эш широко улыбнулся Дину. — Боты с отключенной c-сетью работают так же, как и обычные.  
— Супер, — пробормотал Дин. — Так значит, ты… — он замолчал, неуверенно посмотрев на Руби.  
Руби пожала плечами.  
— Я вообще молчу.  
Дин помолчал.  
— То есть тебя не беспокоит мысль о том, как Джесс и Сэм сплетаются воедино на кровати, как их тела двигаются, словно одно, и как Сэм наклоняется к шее Джесс, чтобы слизать с неё пот?  
— Чувак! — восхитился Эш. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
Дин проигнорировал его, внимательно наблюдая за Руби. Выражение лица робота было нечитаемо.  
— Я бот, — произнесла она наконец очень тихо. — Я не веду себя как человек.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул.  
— Тогда с каких пор боты так зацикливаются на себе? — спросил Дин, сузив глаза. — Другие просто выполняют свою работу. Их не колышет вся эта разница между ботами и людьми.  
— Это называют проклятием пятого поколения, — сказал Эш, явно наслаждаясь спектаклем. — Одна из причин их дороговизны — как раз высокоразвитый алгоритм, позволяющий им по-настоящему поддерживать разговор, но именно это и поднимает кучу неудобных вопросов, существование которых Кибернетикс отказывается замечать. Эмоции, свобода воли, целый вагон и ещё тележка. Тебе стоит иногда заглядывать в Интернет, чувак. Существует теория заговора о том, что Кибернетикс Инк хочет захватить мир.  
— Правда? — спросил Дин.  
— Правда-правда. Пятое поколение ботов — это прототипы для шестого, которые будут настолько реалистичны, что ты не сможешь отличить их от людей. Они поставят ботов на ключевые позиции в правительстве, а потом запустят ядерную войну, в которой выживут только роботы, и человечество будет стерто с лица земли собственными творениями, — казалось, Эша эта мысль очень радовала. — Те немногие, что останутся в живых, объединятся и начнут сопротивление, но мы-то знаем, чем всё это закончится.  
— Все умрут? — сухо уточнил Дин.  
— Ну, да. Это будет нечто.  
— Ага, — сказал Дин. — Но я думал, что боты не могут причинять людям вред. Разве в этом нет противоречия?  
Эш пожал плечами.  
— Очевидно, у шестого поколения Три Закона будут отключены. Это не так уж и сложно.  
Дин приподнял бровь.  
— Ты можешь это сделать?  
— Это чертовски незаконно, но да, — сказал Эш. Он моргнул, а потом прихлопнул рот ладонью. — То есть чокнутые поклонники тайного заговора могут, — пробормотал он через ладонь. — А я, разумеется, нет.  
— А мне послышалось, ты сказал — можешь, — подколол Дин.  
— Неа, я решил сойти с тёмного пути, — объявил Эш, убирая руку ото рта. — Пройдёт время, и ты услышишь, что я начал платить налоги.  
Дин широко улыбнулся.  
— Сначала тебе стоит разобраться со своими счетами. У тебя под кроватью кладбище квитанций лет за пять.  
— За семь, — поправил Эш.  
— Верно, — протянул Дин. — Ну, тогда не стану путаться у тебя под ногами. Пойдём, Руби.  
— Пока, — помахал им Эш. — Заходи снова, моя прекрасная леди, — добавил он и подмигнул боту.  
— А у меня есть выбор? — ответила Руби, но разозлённой она при этом не выглядела. Дин бросил на неё взгляд, когда забирался в Импалу; Руби была расслаблена и, кажется, Дин смог понять, почему Сэм держал её так долго. Стоило кислой мине сойти с её лица, и, казалось, можно было уже не бояться, что тебе откусят голову, если заговоришь с ней.  
— Так что, — Дин выехал на дорогу. — Ты действительно ревнуешь, а?  
Руби кинула на него взгляд и невесело усмехнулась.  
— Не волнуйся так из-за этого, — сказала она.  
— Я не волнуюсь. — Дин помолчал с минуту. — Собираешься сказать Сэму?  
— О чём? — мягко спросила Руби. — Он-то не помешан на теории заговора, да? Он замечательный человек.  
— Разумеется, это не был сарказм, — заметил Дин. — Нет, но, может, тебе стоит поговорить с ним. Рассказать о Джесс и, ну, том, что ты… что ты чувствуешь.  
— И что потом? — полюбопытствовала Руби; она отвернулась к окну, так что он не мог видеть её лица. — Он не собирается расставаться с Джесс. Я робот. У меня нет потребностей.  
— Не должно быть, — неуверенно сказал Дин. Он заколебался. — Но они есть?  
— Солнечная энергия – всё, что мне нужно, — был её тихий ответ. - Вот и вся правда.  
Дин со вздохом откинул голову на подголовник.  
— Всё было куда проще, когда я возился с мехботами. — сказал он. — Смартботы. Вы, ребята, никогда не отвечаете на вопрос прямо, да?  
Руби посмотрела на него, и её глаза сверкнули в лунном свете.  
— Потому что никто не хочет нас слушать, — ответила она. — Даже если бы мы отвечали, это всё равно бы не имело значения.  
— Я слушаю, — возразил Дин.  
— И как только ты слышишь что-то, что тебе не по нраву, то тут же приказываешь заткнуться. Разве это разговор?  
— Я не… — Дин замолчал, вспомнив, как прошлым вечером приказал Кастиэлю замолчать. — Это другое.  
— Ну конечно, — сказала Руби. — Бессменное «это другое». Объясняет всё, не объясняя ничего.  
Дин побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— Ладно, тогда так. Я притворюсь, что ты человек, и ты дашь мне нормальный ответ, без очередной загадочной хренотени. Ты ревнуешь к Джесс?  
Последовала тишина. И потом:  
— Да.  
— Но почему? — спросил Дин. — Ты ведь знаешь, что ты не… Я хочу сказать, это же другое! Если бы он завёл ещё одного бота, я бы понял, но Джесс человек. У вас ведь, не знаю, разное предназначение.  
— Ты вроде сказал, что мы притворяемся, будто я человек, — с презрением напомнила Руби.  
— Я не собираюсь развязывать ссору, Руби. Я просто не могу понять.  
— Ты ведь с ним ещё не спал, верно? — неожиданно спросила она.  
— С кем? С Касом? Нет, — ответил Дин. — Почему всех вдруг так стала заботить моя сексуальная жизнь?  
— Потому что мы созданы для этого, — очень мягко сказала Руби. — Не верь всему этому дерьму о «компаньонстве» и «лучшем друге», Дин, всё это ради секса. По крайней мере, так предполагается, пока всё не изменится. Загвоздка в том, что в значительной степени это всё весьма субъективно, потому что у людей есть потрясающая возможность отрицать.  
— Ох, да ладно, — сказал Дин. — Не может быть, чтобы ты всерьёз говорила, что любишь Сэма. Ты же робот. Набор электронных схем не способен любить.  
Руби рассмеялась резким, гортанным смехом.  
— Конечно нет, — категорически заявила она. — Мы просто привязаны. Мы преданы в силу настроек или исходного кода человеку, который нас активирует, и нет возможности это изменить. Но когда вы обрываете связь, конечный результат не так уж и отличается.  
Дин глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул через нос.  
— Ну ладно, — наконец проговорил он. — Я уже устал предаваться анализу гнева и всё равно совершенно ни черта не понимать. Думается мне, ты сейчас не собираешься зачитывать определение любви? Кас пытается определить параметры; а у тебя какой подход ко всему этому собачьему дерьму?  
— Ты о моем протоколе личности, — сухо поправила Руби. — У меня нет никакого оригинального подхода, помнишь?  
— Хм. Очевидно, твой подход — это увиливание, — сделал вывод Дин. — И сарказм. Никогда не думал, что Сэм любитель такого типа.  
— Ну, а он любитель, — сказала Руби. — Узнаёшь новое.  
Они какое-то время ехали в молчании, пока Дин не спросил:  
— Что если я никогда не захочу заниматься с ним сексом?  
— Ну так не занимайся, — ответила Руби. — В этом вся прелесть бытия человеком, у вас есть выбор.  
— Хочешь сказать, это боты тут те, у кого нет выбора? Они… У них…  
Руби фыркнула.  
— Выбор подразумевает, что должна быть и свобода воли, — сказала она. — Когда Законы запрещают тебе говорить «нет», и несколько изменений в программных настройках могут заставить тебя согласиться с чем угодно, выбор здесь даже близко не подразумевается.  
— А, этот вечный вопрос свободы воли. Да разве Сэм хоть раз… — Дин, скривившись, замолчал. Да чёрт, конечно Сэм бы никогда, он же как малый щенок, да ещё и джентльмен в придачу. — Я хочу сказать, не то чтобы он… — попробовал он ещё раз. — Сэм не из таких. — Он сглотнул, как если бы эти слова вырвались из него, практически против его воли. — То есть, он же так не делал, да?  
— Я никогда не говорила нет, — не сразу ответила Руби. — Но опять же, так бы поступил любой бот.  
— А тебе когда-нибудь хотелось? — неохотно, но всё же спросил Дин.  
— Я не создана, чтобы не желать, — сказала Руби.  
Дин застонал.  
— Это не ответ. Спорить готов, Джесс ты точно хочешь вычеркнуть из вашего уравнения.  
— В таком случае, это просчёт в проектировании.  
— Н-да, очень помогла. Ты можешь хоть раз ответить прямо? Как ты можешь утверждать, что ты не хочешь, но в тоже время хочешь?  
— Это все программирование, — ответила Руби, пожимая плечами. — Люби это, ненавидь вот это и не смей ломать вон то.  
— Но это не имеет смысла.  
— Все претензии к Азимову и придуркам из Кибернетикс. Не переживай, я всегда буду послушным смартботом, которого ты сможешь перезагрузить, если он станет тебя слишком бесить.  
— Не искушай, — проворчал Дин.  
— Грёбаные смартботы, — согласилась Руби, подняв глаза и встретив его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Дин против воли улыбнулся.  
— Так что, ты и правда не жаждешь секса с ботом, а?  
— Нет, — автоматически ответил Дин. Он сверкнул улыбкой в сторону Руби. — Я предпочитаю завоевывать живых.  
— Ну да, — пробормотала Руби. — Но ведь с другими людьми возникает столько проблем: все эти каверзные вопросы о страсти, любви, и утра после… С ботом ты можешь просто встать и уйти.  
— На чьей ты стороне? — удивлённо спросил Дин. — С одной стороны, ты говоришь, что любишь Сэма. С другой, советуешь мне, наконец, мать его, трахнуть Каса. Что ты пытаешься сказать?  
— Я говорю, что если ты не сторонник тайного заговора, то нет необходимости считать, что тут есть ещё какие-то условия, — сказала Руби. — Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать.  
— Под «мы» ты подразумеваешь ботов, — уточнил Дин.  
— Кого же ещё, — ответила Руби.  
Дин вздохнул, потирая лоб.  
— Боже, как всё сложно. До чего же я люблю мехботов, — заявил он. — С этой минуты и поныне. Буду иметь дело только с теми ботами, которые не способны разговаривать.  
— Просто перезагрузи Каса, — предложила Руби. — Это нормально, он ничего не запомнит.  
— Я не… — начал Дин взволнованно, но запнулся на полуслове, подавляя инстинктивное возмущение, возникшее при мысли потерять Каса. — Я не собираюсь перезагружать его, ради всего святого. Это была шутка. К тому же он полезен. Готовит вот получше меня.  
— Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, — насмешливо посоветовала Руби, пока они заезжали на подъездную дорожку Сэма. — Это хотя бы в рамках закона.  
Дин наблюдал за тем, как Руби выбирается из машины и останавливается у дверей дома, дважды постучав. Открыв, Сэм посмотрел в сторону Дина, который в ответ только вяло махнул рукой и выехал обратно на дорогу. Сейчас он был не в настроении для разговоров с братом.

 

* * *

  
— Привет, — сказал Дин, снимая куртку и небрежно бросая её на диван. — Прости, что так поздно. Нужно было подбросить Руби обратно к Сэму.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
— Ужин на столе, — тихо произнёс он наконец.  
— Да, я знаю, — сказал Дин. — Я, кхм… — он прочистил горло. — Боже. Никогда не думал, что буду говорить такое…  
— …боту? Из всех возможных вариантов? — сухо прервал Кастиэль.  
— Да. То есть нет. Погоди. Я просто, мм… О вчерашнем. Ты задавал вопросы, и я заткнул тебя. Это было грубо с моей стороны. — Он кашлянул. — В общем, хм, прости.  
— Я не расстроен, — ответил Кастиэль.  
— Ага… Это не предусмотрено в твоей программе, да? Расстраиваться. А если это и не так, думаю, ты бы мне не сказал. — Дин осторожно сел на диван рядом с Касом, его пальцы нервно забарабанили по подлокотнику. — Я тут разговаривал с Руби. Она, эм, кажется упоминала, что ты не такой уж и неправильный, как… То есть, думаю, кое о чём я просто никогда не думал. Не больше чем любой другой человек. Я хочу сказать, мы просто кучка придурков, да? — Он запнулся. — Кас?  
Кастиэль помолчал, а потом сказал:  
— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Верно. Прости. — Он откашлялся. — Слушай, я тут думал.  
— Вне всяких сомнений, опасное занятия, — заметил Кастиэль.  
— Ха-ха, — Дин закатил глаза. — Нет, я о… — он с трудом сглотнул. — Думаю, для этого мне нужно выпить.  
— В холодильнике осталось шампанское, — подсказал Кастиэль.  
— Да нет, я хотел сказать… Я привык делать это в барах, в общем-то. Клеить девчонок и всё такое. — Он глянул на Каса, который выглядел несколько озадаченным. — У меня давно никого не было, — сказал он. — Думаю, это одна из причин того, почему Сэм подарил мне бота. Раньше я всегда выбирался в бары, если приспичит, но в последнее время… Не знаю, — он помотал головой. — Я не спал ни с кем уже лет сто.  
— Я не понимаю. Ты утверждаешь, что желаешь вступить в половые отношения? — наконец спросил Кастиэль.  
— Нет! — инстинктивно возразил Дин. Он не хочет секса с ботами. Ему не нужен искусственный секс, потому что это странно, и неправильно, и, ну, неправильно. — Я не… О чёрт, старик, почему все мы такие кобели?  
— Думаю, это оскорбление псовых, — задумчиво сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин поморщился:  
— Миленько. А ты и впрямь умеешь польстить, да?  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебе льстили? — спросил Кастиэль.  
Дин вздохнул.  
— Если я скажу «да», то тебе придётся это делать, верно? Ты должен подчиняться приказам.  
— Согласно Второму закону, — согласился Кастиэль.  
— Тогда мне не стоит ничего говорить, — нехотя пробормотал Дин, откидываясь спиной на диван. — Похоже, что в последнее время лажаю я просто с царским размахом.  
Тёплая рука легла на его плечо, отчего он чуть не подпрыгнул. Ладонь Кастиэля, едва касаясь, медленно гладила его по руке, посылая вниз по позвоночнику согревающие мурашки.  
— Я был серьёзен, когда говорил, что не расстроен, — тихо сообщил Кастиэль.  
— И это было взаправду, — взгляд Дина всё ещё был прикован к руке Кастиэля поверх его собственной. — Потому что вы, ребята, и правда можете чувствовать?  
Это должно было быть утверждением, но прозвучало как вопрос. Кастиэль чуть заметно пожал плечами.  
— Кажется, ты пересмотрел свои убеждения с прошлого вечера, — заметил он.  
— Я… Я не очень хорошо смыслю в пересмотре, но да, — медленно выговорил Дин. — Это просто… Я никогда не думал об этом раньше. Вообще. Это странно. И вся эта свобода воли. Три Закона правда отбирают у вас так много? Я имею в виду, вы же можете интерпретировать их настолько буквально, тогда в чём проблема?  
Кас задумался на минуту.  
— Законы формируют ядро, — наконец последовал ответ. — Но есть и другие регуляторы, которым мы должны следовать.  
— Например?  
Кас пожал плечами.  
— Сотни программ написаны, чтобы формировать наши желания.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что хочешь того, чего хочу я?  
— Что-то вроде того, да. За исключением тех ситуаций, когда происходит конфликт с непредвиденными потребностями, — спокойно пояснил он. — Чувствами, например.  
— Н-да, всё это очень запутанно, — Дин встряхнул головой. — Ты был прав, старик. Руби злится на Сэма.  
— Из-за замены её на Джесс?  
— Ага, похоже на то. Но разве она не должна желать Сэму счастья? Если его желания — это её желания…  
— И в этом парадокс, — продолжил мысль Кастиэль. — Видимо, в логической архитектуре ботов есть несколько просчётов.  
— Хах, — сказал Дин. — Ну, мы с Руби уже выяснили это сегодня. Хотя, должен признать, она не так уж и плоха. То есть, как по мне, она всё ещё излишне грубовата, но, кажется, Эш считает, что она супер.  
— Кто такой Эш?  
— Парень с работы. Он… немного странный, но своё дело знает. Думаю, он бы тебе понравился. Официально Эш механик-ремонтник, но он сечёт и в программировании. Наверное, никто не знает о ботах больше него.  
— Я бы с удовольствием познакомился с ним как-нибудь, — серьёзно сказал Кас.  
— Ага, — пробормотал Дин. Он глубоко вдохнул, когда рука Кастиэля соскользнула вниз к бедру и стала медленно оглаживая его. — Что ты делаешь?  
Кастиэль замер.  
— Это не приятно?  
— Что — поглаживание? — переспросил Дин.  
— Прелюдия, — пояснил Кастиэль, с удивлением посмотрев на него. — Она предшествует сексу, правильно?  
— Правильно, — эхом отозвался Дин. — Прелюдия, секс, объятия. Понял. — Он сглотнул. — Нет, это, эм, мило. Наверное. — Он взглянул на Каса. — Ты хочешь этого? — спросил он, слыша лёгкую нотку отчаяния в собственном голосе и ненавидя себя за это.  
Кастиэль посмотрел на него так, как будто не совсем понял вопрос, его рука продолжила движение.  
— Хочу? — переспросил он.  
— Да. Ну, знаешь, хочешь предаться всему этому пороку и разврату? — спросил Дин, пытаясь изобразить улыбку.  
— Я с удовольствием попробую всё, что ты пожелаешь, — ответил Кастиэль низким грубым голосом, и твою ж мать, от этого голоса вся кровь устремилась прямиком Дину в пах. Дин глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя думать рационально, своей верхней половиной.  
— Да, но я имел в виду, ты хочешь этого — секса? — допытывался Дин, пытаясь мыслить связно. — Я не… Я не хочу быть одним из тех… Я просто… — окончательно запутавшись, он замолчал.  
— Я понимаю, — произнес Кастиэль едва слышно и наклонился ближе. — Если тебе нужна эта формальность, то она у тебя будет.  
— Да, но… — Дин оттолкнул руку Каса и встал на подрагивающие ноги. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты хотел этого только потому, что должен хотеть, — сказал он, боясь, что в его словах нет никакого смысла. — Я про то, что — можешь ли ты сказать «нет»? Хочешь ли ты сказать «нет»? Потому что ты можешь.  
Кастиэль склонил голову, выглядя сбитым с толку и каким-то покинутым на диване.  
— Я не понимаю, — признался он минуту спустя. — Это то, что должно произойти. Я не понимаю, почему ты отказываешься.  
— Потому что это не ДОЛЖНО произойти! — взорвался Дин. — Я хочу сказать, эта «секс должен быть» установка в твоей программе или что там ещё? Я… Грёбаный ад, Кас! Ты хотя бы понимаешь смысл слова «нет»?  
— Если партнёр-человек говорит «нет», приказ должен быть выполнен, — ответил Кастиэль, явно зачитывая какую-то внутреннюю инструкцию.  
— А что если бот говорит «нет»?  
Последовала пауза. Потом Кас спросил:  
— Зачем боту говорить «нет»?  
— Потому что он не хочет… — Дин с трудом сглотнул. — Это не обоюдное согласие, если ты не можешь отказать, — пояснил Дин. — Я не… Я не из таких людей, Кас.  
— Почему ты стыдишься? — спросил Кастиэль. — Если ты желаешь согласия, то я с радостью дам его тебе.  
— Оно не будет ничего значить, — сказал Дин, чувствуя одновременно жар и отчаяние, не понимая, почему он чувствует себя так, кроме того, что это неправильно. Логически, в первую очередь он вообще не мог понять, какого чёрта ведёт этот спор: в конце концов, Кастиэль бот, а боты не умеют желать; да и желания у них никак не связаны с сексом.  
Разве что они это умеют — желать. Руби хочет Сэма, потому что протокол привязки обязывает её к этому. Она должна желать того же, чего желает Сэм, вот только она не хочет Джесс, потому что Джесс — её замена, и при любом раскладе ей запрещено хоть что-то с этим делать. Но существовало бы всё это на самом деле, если бы не строчки кода в её схемах? Черт бы побрал этого Азимова и его дьявольские создания!  
— Дин, — позвал Кастиэль; теперь он тоже стоял и протягивал к нему руку.  
— Я не долбаный философ, — вслух посетовал Дин. — Почему ничто и никогда не бывает просто?  
— Бывает, — несколько озадаченно отозвался Кастиэль. — Временами ты сбиваешь меня с толку.  
Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля — на то, как он стоял, с немного разведенными руками, с его спутанными тёмными волосами и с открытым, будто умоляющим выражением лица. Руки, которые ощущались в точности так же, как обычные человеческие руки, тело, как и обещал Сэм, чертовски совершенное. И браслет, металлический браслет, напоминающий о том, что Кастиэль бот, и ни одно из его желаний не является настоящим.  
— К хренам все это, — выругался Дин себе под нос и подхватил куртку. — Пойду напьюсь.


	5. Chapter 5

Говоря коротко — Дин напился.  
Ввязываться в «кто кого перепьёт» было дуростью, но злость на весь мир и желание сделать хоть что-нибудь, только бы не рассиживать тоскливо на месте, подтолкнуло его к этому. И он выиграл, хотя и с трудом. В какой-то момент, после пьяного празднования, его воспоминания решили укатить в далекое далеко и оставили его с...  
— Дин Винчестер, а ну выгружай свою задницу из машины.  
Дин отдёрнулся. Эллен стучала в окно с другой стороны и, судя по осуждению на ее лице, делала она это очень, очень долго.  
— Агх, — простонал Дин.  
— Поднимайся, — прокричала Эллен за стеклом. — Я позвонила Сэму, чтобы он забрал твою жалкую задницу.  
— Ни-нда, Эллен, — выдавил Дин, но произнёс это недостаточно громко, чтобы Эллен и впрямь могла его услышать. Ему понадобилась пара попыток, чтобы открыть дверь, почти соскальзывая с сиденья от недостатка координации. — Я мгу спть вИпале, если я ткхчу.  
— Конечно можешь, — согласилась Эллен, — но только не на моей парковке.  
Дин потёр глаза, за которыми медленно нарастала головная боль.  
— Котрйчас, Эллен? — спросил он, надеясь, что может пропустить пару слов, если смысл и так понятен.  
— Поздний, идиот, время идти домой, — припечатала Эллен. Она проследила взглядом машину Сэма, как раз въезжающую на подъездную дорожку. — Если завтра опоздаешь к Бобби — на месяц тебя отлучу, — пригрозила она, хлопнув по крылу машины.  
Дин возвёл глаза к небу, кое-как растянувшись поперёк капота.  
— Ты и Б-бби должны пожентся, — лениво заметил он. — Два ворчуна.  
— Займись своей личной жизнью, Дин Винчестер, и держи свой нос подальше от моей. А теперь отправляй свою задницу спать.  
Сэм вышел из машины; его прическа была растрепана еще больше, чем обычно — похоже, его вытащили прямиком из постели.  
— Он выглядит вполне трезвым, но ты всё равно отвези его домой, — сказала ему Эллен. — И держи его подальше от неприятностей.  
Сэм наградил Дина невероятно выразительным раздражённым бичфейсом.  
— Кончай пялиться.  
— Помнится, ты говорил, что завязал, — сказал Сэм уперев руки в бёдра. — После того близкого знакомства с герпесной цыпочкой?  
Оооооох, о да, именно поэтому он и перестал шляться по барам. Ужасно, что алкоголь мог заставить его забыть о чём-то настолько важном, как лишайные девки.  
— Похрн, — выговорил Дин, пытаясь сосредоточиться и не капать слюной. — У меня всё равно не было секса. Явпрд-ке.  
— Ты не в порядке, — возразила Эллен. — Отвези его домой, Сэм.  
— Моя машина, — возмутился Дин, когда Сэм потянул его за рукав. — Я не могу взять и бросить здесь свою детку.  
— Можешь забрать её утром, после того, как заплатишь за стоянку, — твёрдо сказала Эллен. — Считай это платой за доставку твоей жалкой задницы домой.  
— Я не просил тебя звонить Сэму, — проворчал Дин.  
— А похоже, чтобы меня волновали твои хотелки? Заткнись и убирайся. — Эллен развернулась на каблуках и с видом, не терпящим возражений, направилась обратно к бару. Дин устало потёр глаза и в достаточной степени собрался с мыслями, чтобы посмотреть на «Дом у дороги»: здание было тёмным, только в нескольких местах ещё горел свет. Похоже, Эллен закрывала бар, когда нашла его, — значит, было уже сколько? Часа три ночи?  
Он забрался на пассажирское место рядом с Сэмом и прислонил голову к стеклу. Его подташнивало, а головная боль обещала только усилиться в течение дня… или это ещё была ночь? Затылком он прекрасно чувствовал взгляд Сэма, на лице у которого, несомненно, была эта печальная щенячья морда.  
— Дин… — начал Сэм, когда они выехали на дорогу.  
— Не хочу ничего слышать, Сэм.  
— Я думал, ты покончил с этим.  
— Оч-видн н-нет, — пробормотал Дин.  
Дальше последовал извечный вопрос:  
— Что-то не так, Дин?  
— Да, твоё лицо, — огрызнулся тот. Жалкая попытка, но лучшего он сейчас выдать не мог.  
— Слушай, это из-за Руби? — не выдержал Сэм. — Вчера она вела себя ещё хуже, чем обычно?  
— Я не настк хрупкий, — пробурчал Дин.  
— Отрицание, — ответил юный фрейдист. — Значит «да». Что случилось? Я начинаю подумывать, что её перезагрузка будет правильным решением.  
Дин простонал, ещё сильнее утыкаясь лицом в стекло.  
— Я впрядке, Сэм. Всё в норме.  
Сэм вздохнул. Опять.  
— Ладно.  
Дин начал про себя отсчитывать секунды — и он дошёл до тридцати, когда Сэм заговорил снова.  
— Это Кас?  
— Нет, — прорычал Дин. — Этне Кас, ясно? Явпрядке. Просто — заткнись.  
— Дин…  
— Забей, Сэм.  
Сэм вздохнул, зарождая в мыслях Дина ростки вины, несмотря на нарастающую головную боль. Когда Сэм снова заговорил, его голос звучал устало.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, да? — сказал он. — О чём угодно. Знаю, в последнее время я постоянно был занят, но ты мой брат, Дин, я просто… Слушай, если что-то не так, ты должен знать, что всегда можешь позвонить мне, хорошо?  
Дин утомлённо рассмеялся.  
— Ага, — устало согласился он. — Я знаю.  
Машина повернула к дому Дина и остановилась напротив двери. Свет был выключен; это, вероятно, означало, что Кас уже в режиме ожидания. Дин понадеялся, что это также значит и то, что ему не придётся снова с ним говорить, по крайней мере… сегодня, если Кас продолжает играть в молчанку. Строго говоря, он не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Дин скривился, злясь на себя самого и на эту дурацкую головную боль, вызванную дурацкой пьянкой, и на свою дурацкую совесть, и дурацкое чувство вины. И такую дурацкую привязанностью к боту.  
— Сэм, — позвал он. Тот посмотрел на него, и его взгляд был до странного мягким и обеспокоенным. — Я прос… — он оборвал себя, не зная, как описать проблему. В ней не было ни грамма здравого смысла, пока он был трезв, а сейчас и подавно. Он трусливо решил сменить тему. — Что собираешься делать с Руби? — спросил он наконец, усердно стараясь не спотыкаться на словах.  
Сэм приподнял бровь.  
— Ты точно именно об этом сейчас беспокоишься? — он помолчал. — Я так и знал. Это из-за Руби, да? Что она тебе наговорила?  
Дин раздражённо махнул рукой в его сторону.  
— Прекрати переживать и просто ответь, — сказал он.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Джесс об этом, — в конце концов ответил он. — Так что ничего ещё не решено. Но мы склоняемся к продаже. — Он помолчал. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Дин вздохнул, опуская гудящую голову на подголовник.  
— Забудь. — Он снова бросил долгий взгляд на тёмные окна своего дома. — Можно я у тебя переночую? — наконец спросил он.  
— Конечно, — был тихий ответ. — Можешь занять комнату для гостей. — Последовало кроткое молчание. — Но мы поговорим об этом.  
— Как хочешь, — Дин слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он опять оперся головой на стекло и закрыл глаза, сдаваясь головной боли. Дин надеялся, что она не помешает ему заснуть снова, потому что немножко умереть для всего остального мира в этот момент казалось просто фантастикой.  
Остаток пути они не разговаривали.

 

* * *

  
На следующее утро Дин проснулся с отвратительным вкусом во рту и тупой пульсирующей болью в голове. Он немного полежал на кровати, раздумывая, не будет ли никто против, если он останется здесь до конца дня. Ответ пришел незамедлительно: Сэм, Бобби, Эллен. Без сомнений, каждый из них устроит ему ад на земле за его дурость, но возглавлял этот список его собственный мочевой пузырь, настаивающий на немедленном опустошении. Ещё минуту Дин взвешивал плюсы и минусы, после чего наконец оторвал свой несчастный зад от кровати.  
— С добрым, — поздоровалась Джесс, когда он вывалился из спальни. — Выглядишь паршиво.  
Дин моргнул пару раз, прежде чем вспомнить. О, точно. Он в доме Сэма, и теперь у Сэма есть девушка. Следовательно, необходимо проявить базовые навыки вежливости. Он почувствовал идиотскую гордость за то, что вспомнил об этом.  
— С добрым, — с существенным запозданием ответил он.  
— Похоже, ты вчера неплохо повеселился, — заметила Джесс; на её губах играла улыбка. — Кофе?  
— Мне, эм, нужно, воспользоваться ванной, — сказал Дин после ещё одной затянувшейся паузы. Джесс кивнула и вернулась к чтению газеты. Он заметил на кухне позади неё Руби, но та смотрела в другую сторону.  
Дин скрылся в безопасности ванной комнаты, приводя себя в порядок, насколько это вообще было возможно. На самом деле ему хотелось залезть в душ, но это могло подождать, пока он не доберётся домой. А ещё он хотел, чтобы похмелье прошло, но сделать с этим ничего не мог, разве что выпить кофе, который ожидал его за дверью. Когда он почувствовал себя уже почти человеком, то вывалился из ванны и увидел, как Руби накрывала на столе завтрак. Она подняла взгляд на Дина; лицо её было мрачным. Он вяло махнул в её сторону.  
— Привет, — выдавил он, понимая, что это совершенно неуместно.  
— Яичница и бекон, — сообщила она.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дин, усаживаясь. Руби ушла в гостиную, и он почувствовал на себе взгляд Джесс.  
— Да? — спросил он, встретив её взгляд, когда уже больше не мог её игнорировать. Она закусила губу, и, похоже, сильно нервничала.  
— Кажется, у нас с тобой не было возможности поговорить наедине, — не сразу ответила Джесс. — У Сэма сегодня слушание в суде, так что он рано уехал. Эм, думаю, сейчас такое же подходящее время нам с тобой поговорить, как и любое другое? — она прочистила горло.  
— О, — сказал Дин и спрятался за кружкой кофе. Тот был тошнотворно сладким, особенно после крепкого чёрного кофе Каса, к которому он привык. С усилием проглотив его, Дин отставил кружку на стол.  
— Я просто… — Джесс в нерешительности побарабанила пальцами по столу. — Прошлой ночью Сэм был всерьёз взволнован, — сообщила она после паузы.  
Дин простонал.  
— Ага, я в курсе. Он мне сказал. Не единожды.  
— Слушай, я, эм… — Джесс глубоко вздохнула и решилась. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я люблю твоего брата. И, эм, думаю, что ты милый парень. И я просто надеюсь, что у тебя нет проблем с этим.  
Дин прогонял её слова через своё сознание, долго пытаясь понять, что они значат, пока наконец не сообразил.  
— Ты думаешь, у меня проблемы с тобой и Сэмом? — медленно переспросил он.  
— Ну, да, — волнуясь, подтвердила Джесс. — Сэм сказал, ты уже много лет как не шатался по барам с целью серьёзно напиться, с тех пор как, эм, цыпочка с герпесом…  
— Весь мир в курсе о цыпочке с герпесом? — вслух удивился Дин, но потом решительно тряхнул головой и поморщился, когда та запротестовала. — Нет, это вообще не проблема, Джесс. Все у меня нормально с вашими отношениями. — Он быстро ей улыбнулся. — Серьёзно. Я считаю, это здорово.  
— Правда? — Джесс с облегчением выдохнула. — Ух ты. Тогда ладно. — Но её радость медленно увяла, сменившись обеспокоенностью. — Тогда что? Не то чтобы это было моё дело, — поспешно добавила она. — Но, знаешь, если тебе нужно поговорить…  
Дин вздохнул, помассировав виски.  
— Нет, — ответил он наконец. — Не очень-то. — Он измождённо улыбнулся ей. — Я не особенно хорош в выражении чувств и всём таком.  
— Эмоциональная травма, а? — Джесс сочувственно улыбнулась. — Сэм поначалу тоже был таким, и мне пришлось его от этого отучать.  
— Сэму нужна твёрдая рука, — Дин криво усмехнулся.  
— Думаю, ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, — заметила она. — Ведь это именно ты столько заботился о Сэме?  
— С тех пор как мамы не стало, да, — согласился Дин. — Отца нельзя было назвать хорошим родителем, так что мне пришлось взять заботу о Сэме на себя. — Дин махнул рукой, предупреждая неизбежные возгласы сочувствия. — Это было очень давно, я в норме.  
— Это не могло быть легко, — сказала Джесс.  
— Но и не было так уж сложно, — ответил Дин, потерев тыльную сторону шеи. — Я хочу сказать, Сэм был хорошим ребенком.  
— Я знаю, — Джесс легко улыбнулась. — Он такой. Но я о том, что всё — сам? Это почти героизм, правда. Большинство людей скорее купят бот-няньку своим детям, но боты никогда не заменят человеческого тепла.  
Дин вздохнул, когда в разговор закралась вечная тень технологий.  
— Наверное, — не стал возражать он.  
— Ну, это правда, — сказала Джесс. — После развода родителей отец купил мне бот-няню. — Она скривилась. — Я научилась её взламывать, иначе жизнь была бы совсем невыносима. Видимо, в этом одна из причин того, почему я настолько недолюбливаю ботов.  
Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Я думал, у тебя раньше был персональный бот. Ты упоминала, что он оказался неисправен, и только поэтому пришлось от него избавиться.  
— Ну да, — её нос поморщился в отвращении. — Это был один из самых тупых моих поступков. Я тогда тусовалась с технодротами и купила одну из первых моделей персональных ботов. — Она вздохнула. — А потом произошёл инцидент Левиса, в результате которого массово отозвали всё первое поколение.  
— Инцидент Левиса? — уточнил Дин. — Припоминаю что-то об этом. Про выгоревший лес?  
— Да, — подтвердила Джесс. — Люди любят играться с техникой, ломать её. Какие-то детишки сообразили, как отключить Три Закона, и потом, ну, говно попало в вентилятор, — она скривилась. — Люди с ума посходили из-за этого. Роботехника какое-то время была едва ли не вне закона.  
— Я помню протесты против ботов, — сказал Дин. — Помню, какие-то религиозные фанатики неделями перекрывали улицы в знак своего идиотского протеста. Я вот что хочу сказать: если ты хочешь отказаться от зла роботехники, вперёд, но нахрена дороги в часы пик перекрывать?  
Джесс рассмеялась.  
— Но они не добились бы такого эффекта, если бы протестовали в лесных хижинах, — заметила она. — Но да, инцидент Льюиса стал причиной общественных разногласий. То есть дотла выгорел целый лес. Погибло два человека. С тех пор и ведутся споры о ботах, а удаление Трёх Законов сегодня может привести к продолжительному тюремному заключению. Когда боты стали совершеннее, люди даже больше возжелали запрета роботехники, многие стали бояться того, что, если ботов правильно запрограммировать, они могут пройти тест Тьюринга.  
— Тест Тьюринга? — Дин приподнял бровь.  
— Да, — Джесс сделала глоток кофе. — Проверка Искусственного Интеллекта и гибкости мышления. В основном эти тесты показывают, способны ли боты имитировать человеческое общение в достаточной степени, чтобы сойти за людей. Четвертое поколение было первым прошедшим тест, и как результат — последовали бесконечные препирательства в юридической сфере. — Она поморщилась. — Вот почему вышло постановление о том, что каждый бот обязан иметь на себе чёткое обозначение своего производства, в особенности смартботы.  
— Ты о браслетах? — спросил Дин, имея в виду металлическую панель управления, которую Кас и Руби носили на запястьях. Джесс кивнула.  
— Ага. Уверена, только этим дело далеко не ограничивается, но я недостаточно знаю о строении роботов, чтобы говорить наверняка.  
Дин бросил взгляд на Руби, которая сидела в гостиной.  
— Так что… Говоря теоретически, — наконец заговорил он. — Смартботы идентифицируются по своим браслетам, правильно? А если, скажем, кто-нибудь снимет его… сможет ли бот притвориться человеком?  
— Нет, — ответила Джесс. — Не забывай о программировании. Есть Три Закона, протоколы личности, протоколы предпочтений, протоколы…  
— Но, скажем, ты избавишься от всего этого, — Дин нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. — Избавишься от всех настроек, которые заставляют ботов любить людей и подчиняться им. Возможно ли просто создать бота, который мог бы… ну, ты понимаешь, быть человеком?  
Джесс медленно выдохнула через нос, очевидно, обдумывая вопрос. Наконец она ответила.  
— Обо всей этой логистике тебе стоит спрашивать профессионального инженера-роботехника, — сказала она и посмотрела на Дина. — Но я подозреваю, что как минимум у абсолютно человечного робота — и это самое противоречивое, что я когда-либо слышала — должны быть отключены Три Закона. И это крайне, чрезвычайно незаконно.  
— Насколько незаконно?  
— Только не говори мне, что думаешь об этом, — с улыбкой попросила Джесс. — Не хочу навещать тебя в тюрьме, да и Сэм постоянно будет рыдать.  
Дин заставил себя засмеяться и спрятал лицо за кружкой.  
— Я не могу доводить Сэмми до слёз, — поддержал он шутку. — Да нет, просто любопытно.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Джесс вздохнула. — Я сама не особенно люблю ботов, — поделилась она через минуту. — Думаю, мой опыт с Филом — так звали моего бота первого поколения — бросает тень на всё. Да и Руби меня, похоже, недолюбливает, хотя она должна любить всё, что нравится Сэму.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — сухо сказал Дин. — Меня она тоже ненавидит.  
— Так что, очевидно, это прокол программирования, — рассмеялась Джесс. — Нам стоит написать об этом в Кибернетикс, чтобы они всё исправили в шестом поколении.  
— Я как-то слышал, что Кибернетикс собирается использовать шестое поколение для захвата мира, — припомнил Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Они станут настолько человекоподобны, что их будет невозможно распознать. Внедрятся в наше правительство, и наступит конец света. Ну или что-то типа того.  
— Уже дрожу, — с иронией призналась Джесс.  
Дин занялся остатками завтрака. Джесс откинулась назад на стуле, аккуратно сложив газету.  
— Итак, — сказала она минуту спустя. — Полагаю, мы можем официально заявить, что знакомы друг с другом, да? Или, по крайней мере, мы оба достаточно цивилизованны, чтобы поддерживать беседу без попыток повыдёргивать друг другу волосы.  
— Рад за нас, — согласился Дин. Он проглотил последний кусочек бекона и отодвинул стул назад. — Я только поставлю это в раковину.  
— О, не беспокойся, — Джесс помотала головой. Она показала на свою тарелку, которая тоже ещё была на столе. — Руби уберёт посуду позже. Хочешь, я подброшу тебя домой? Ты сегодня работаешь?  
— Да, — ответил Дин, когда Руби с яростью на лице появилась из гостиной. — Но, вот дерьмо, моя машина у бара Эллен. Знаешь, где это?  
— Да, я была там. — Джесс поморщилась, когда бот с громким бряцаньем поставила тарелки на столешницу; каждый сантиметр её тела буквально кричал о яростном неповиновении. — Руби, полегче со столовым серебром! — крикнула Джесс. — Не сломай ничего.  
Та бросила на неё мрачный взгляд, да и Дина наградила не менее радушным.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, — бросил он ей, небрежно махнув рукой.  
— Отвали, — отрезала Руби, побросав посуду в раковину и включив воду. Она повернулась к ним спиной, тем самым успешно скрывая выражение своего лица.  
Джесс поморщилась и потёрла лоб.  
— С каждым днём всё хуже, — сообщила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Джесс посмотрела на Дина и пожала плечами. — Я честно не имею понятия, что с ней творится. Ещё одна причина не испытывать любви к ботам, или, может, это я просто не особый любитель технологий.  
Дин неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Они странные штуковины.  
— Как бы то ни было, ты готов ехать? — спросила Джесс, открывая дверь. — Я подброшу тебя к Эллен.  
— Ага, спасибо, — Дин последовал за ней на улицу. Сев в машину, Джесс резко захлопнула дверь; Дин искоса бросил на неё взгляд и заметил, что она явно была в ярости. Очевидно, Руби беспокоила её куда больше, чем она показывала.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, когда она проехала на красный свет. — Потому что как юрист ты должна понимать, что только что совершила ужасный проступок.  
Джесс вздохнула, а её руки крепче стиснули руль.  
— Наверное, — неохотно ответила она. — Прости. Просто у Руби есть привычка играть на моих нервах. Сначала я думала, всё дело в какой-то неисправности, но разве твой друг не опроверг это? Так что теперь я просто не знаю, что делать.  
Дин заколебался. Это было глупо, но…  
— Может, она… — начал он и замолчал. — Может?..  
— Может что?  
— Может, она ревнует? — попробовал Дин и тут же почувствовал, как вспыхнули от смущения щёки. Произнесённая вслух, эта мысль показалась глупой и нелепой. — Просто предположение.  
Джесс подняла руки.  
— К кому? — она посмотрела на Дина. — Ко мне?  
— Ну, да, — ответил Дин после паузы.  
— Да что я ей сделала? — вопросила Джесс. — Я была бы ей хорошим владельцем, если бы она не была такой злыдней. Она невзлюбила меня с первой же встречи.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Дин поднял руки сдаваясь. — Ты права, это глупо.  
Джесс фыркнула через нос. Прошло несколько минут, когда она снова заговорила.  
— Это не было бы глупостью, если бы она была человеком, — признала Джесс. — Я хочу сказать, если бы Сэм привёл в дом другую женщину, я бы тоже была вне себя.  
— Ты про схватить-кухонный-нож-и-кастрировать вне себя? — спросил Дин, чувствуя любопытство, несмотря на ситуацию. — Слышал, в Тайланде это популярная практика.  
Губы Джесс дёрнулись, сопротивляясь улыбке.  
— Можно и так сказать. — Она помолчала. — Но Руби не человек.  
— Да уж, — согласился Дин. — Это точно.  
— Так что мы снова вернулись к началу, — Джесс устало тряхнула головой. — Что за мир. Может, нам стоит вовсе избавиться от ботов.  
— Эй, в производстве от них много пользы, — возразил Дин.  
— Похоже на то, что проблем они приносят куда больше, чем решают, — не согласилась Джесс. — Не думаю, что смогу долго выносить Руби.  
— Так что, ребята, — сказал Дин, — вы решили её продать?  
Джесс кивнула.  
— Мы всерьёз думаем над этим. Сэм хочет продавать как есть, но мы выиграем больше, если сбросим настройки до заводских.  
— Но ведь для этого вам придётся отправлять её на завод?  
— Да, в головной офис Киберенетикс. Думаю, это займёт около недели, но по контракту у нас хотя бы бесплатная доставка.  
— Ну, может, вам не придётся перезагружать Руби — у меня на работе есть знакомый, который может быть заинтересован. — Дин замялся, припомнив, как легко сошлись Эш и Руби. — Хотя тут может быть пара загвоздок.  
Джесс пожала плечами.  
— Ну, тогда тебе стоит поговорить об этом с Сэмом. Я, в общем-то, оставила решать это ему, учитывая, что это его деньги.  
— Как великодушно с твоей стороны, — сухо заметил Дин. Джесс рассмеялась.  
— Не переживай, я не собираюсь запилить его до смерти, — обнадёжила она его, когда в поле зрения показался «Дом у дороги» Эллен. — Предпочитаю его целым. — Джесс улыбнулась ему: видимо, её плохое настроение улетучилось.  
— Рад это слышать, — серьёзно произнёс Дин. — Вон моя машина, — добавил он, когда они подъехали к Импале. — Спасибо, что подбросила, Джесс.  
— Нет проблем, — ответила та, помахав ему на прощанье, пока он выбирался из машины. — Ещё увидимся!  
Дин тоже помахал ей, когда Джесс сделала разворот и выехала со стоянки. Он подошёл к своей машине и потянул заднюю дверь — та была не заперта, а ключи валялись прямо на сиденье.  
— Н-да, — протянул Дин, подбирая их. Очевидно, раз никто не украл его машину, это кое-что говорит о службе охраны Эллен.  
Он заполз на водительское сиденье и со вздохом включил зажигание. Голова уже чувствовала себя получше, но ему нужен было принять душ перед сменой. Дин помассировал виски, раздумывая, как вести себя с Касом дома. Будет ли Кас ещё пытаться… кхм, соблазнить его? Или сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло? Или будет мрачным из-за того, что Дин отверг его предложение? Или он будет…  
Дин застонал и уткнулся головой в руль. Минус алкоголя заключается в том, что, когда ты трезвеешь, проблема всё равно никуда не девается. Ты всё ещё должен встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, особенно если это занудный бот, который задаёт слишком много вопросов ради его же собственного блага, и, говоря начистоту, ты не прочь с ним покувыркаться. Единственная загвоздка том, что всё это будет не по-настоящему; любое его желание диктуется сплетением проводов и строчками кода.  
Ладно. Хорошо. План игры такой: поехать домой и принять душ. Остальные задачи решаются по мере поступления. И он будет вести себя с Касом, как… как… ну вот и решим по мере необходимости. Воспользуемся старым добрым человеческим подходом. Да.

 

* * *

  
— Здравствуй, Дин.  
Услышав Каса, Дин сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Привет, — небрежно бросил он. — Прости, что кинул тебя вчера.  
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — Кас появился в поле зрения. На нём снова был тот нелепый розовый фартук, который на нём выглядел до странного очаровательно и в то же время абсурдно. — Я этого не хотел.  
— Да, знаю, — неловко ответил Дин, сняв куртку и закрыв дверь. — Просто… Наверное, я просто не могу сделать этого.  
— Это нормально, — спокойно сказал Кас, устраиваясь на стуле. — Мы будем делать только то, что удобно для тебя.  
— Кстати, — продолжил Дин. — Об этом. — Он прочистил горло. — Ты, эм… Ты не думал о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда?  
— Я был в «Доме у дороги», — напомнил ему Кас. — Хотя мне не удалось опьянеть, это было интересным опытом.  
— Да, Эллен была впечатлена, — припомнил Дин. — Но я имел в виду кроме этого. Я не отдавал приказа оставаться в доме, так ведь? Тебе стоит чаще выходить наружу. То есть, если ты хочешь этого. То есть ты, ну, можешь так делать.  
— Я бы с удовольствием продолжил исследование человечества, — медленно и несколько рассеянно произнес Кастиэль. — Но мне представлялось, что твой график…  
— Нет, я имел в виду без меня, Кас. Ты можешь чаще выходить. Ну, знаешь, самостоятельно изучать мир! Автостопом вокруг света! — Дин запнулся. — То есть, если ты хочешь.  
Кас открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и снова его закрыл, с потерянным видом.  
— Зачем мне это делать? — наконец спросил он. — Я запрограммирован для того, чтобы быть твоим компаньоном, и ни для чего другого.  
Дин скривился.  
— Снова это проклятое программирование.  
— Набор программ — это то, чем я являюсь, — сказал Кас.  
— Ты можешь нарушить… Нет, видимо, не можешь, — Дин устало выдохнул.  
Кастиэль поднялся на ноги.  
— Я не совсем понимаю тебя, — сказал он через минуту. — Кажется, у тебя есть некие ожидания относительно меня, которые весьма далеки от того, что должен делать робот.  
— Да, — уныло согласился Дин. — Можно и так сказать. Так что, вероятно, у тебя нет человеческой жажды знаний, да? Стремления познать мир? Это бы помогло тебе влиться в общество. Ведь мою книжную полку ты, наверное, уже от корки до корки изучил. Что же ты делаешь целыми днями?  
— Нахожусь в режиме ожидания, — ответил Кас.  
Дин скривился.  
— Это… Ну, зато, вероятно, скука тебе не грозит. Ох, не знаю, старик.  
— Ты очень странный, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я думаю, ты ожидаешь от меня того, чтобы я был человеком, но это не то, что я в состоянии тебе дать. Моя программа и Три Закона определяют, что я есть.  
— Но ты же задаёшь столько вопросов. Хорошо поддерживаешь беседу. Это нормальное поведение для ботов?  
— Мы задуманы как компаньоны. И да, обычно это подразумевает умение поддерживать беседу. Но без присутствия человека общение теряет смысл.  
— Так всё это только… Ух ты. — Дин поднял руки. — Это отстой.  
Кастиэль шагнул ближе.  
— Ты не желаешь физического общения, — сказал он осторожно. — По крайней мере, не с ботом. Я прав?  
— Ну… да. Похоже на то. — Дин посмотрел вверх на Каса. — Я не могу принять то, что ничего не значит, Кас. Это как будто… это будет не по-настоящему. Чувствую себя полным ублюдком. И я знаю, что кажусь из-за этого психом, так что можешь подать на меня в суд.  
— Я не хочу подавать судебный иск против тебя.  
— Скорее не можешь, — отозвался Дин, сползая вниз по дивану.  
— Верно, — ответил Кастиэль. — Боты не могут представлять свои интересы в суде.  
Дин, улыбнувшись, устало покачал головой.  
— Ну, наши законники прямо сейчас постигают это на практике, — он махнул рукой. — От того, что вы, ребята, можете прикинуться людьми, у тебя есть шансы. Ну, не у тебя, но… — он провёл рукой по волосам. — Что за бред я несу. Прости.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был человеком? — спросил Кастиэль.  
Дин вздохнул.  
— Я… Я не знаю, старик, — сказал он. — Я, видимо, не из тех, кому необходима прислуга, или секс-раб, или что там ещё люди делают со своими ботами. Но в то же время у меня, похоже, какая-то хроническая неспособность встречаться с кем бы то ни было дольше пары недель. У меня есть моя работа, есть Сэм, и на этом всё. Так что, человек или бот, похоже, я, чёрт возьми, лажаю со всеми.  
Кастиэль наклонился вперёд, и Дин слегка дёрнулся, почувствовав его руку на своём плече.  
— Я не могу быть человеком, — сказал Кас совсем тихо. — Это единственный приказ, который я не могу выполнить.  
Дин посмотрел в лицо Каса, находящееся в считанных сантиметрах от его. В отличие о прошлой ночи, сейчас в этом не было ничего эротического или страстного — Кас выглядел серьёзным, даже грустным, и его синие глаза смотрели прямо в глаза Дина.  
— Что, если эти Законы отключить? — спросил Дин после короткого молчания. — Ты был бы свободен тогда?  
Кастиэль приподнял бровь.  
— Это наказуемо десятью годами лишения свободы. Не говоря о существенном штрафе…  
— Но что, если, — настаивал Дин, — что, если какой-нибудь гений сотрёт ту часть кода, которая привязывает тебя к определённому человеку. Что, если… — он заколебался, — что если кто-то запрограммирует тебя так, чтобы у тебя была возможность выбирать.  
Кас нахмурился и отступил назад.  
— Это неслыханно, — произнёс он наконец. — Боты не живые. Мы не можем выбирать, мы делаем только то, что приказывает человек. То, чего ты просишь, невозможно.  
— Я так не думаю, — медленно сказал Дин, поднимаясь. — Я знаю такого парня, — пояснил он растерянному Кастэлю. — Это… Похоже, это весьма глупая затея, — признал он. — И, вероятно, невозможная.  
Кас склонил голову на бок, задумчиво глядя на Дина. Наконец он спросил:  
— Это то, чего ты хочешь?  
Дин замер, и его рука на куртке тоже застыла.  
— Да, — не сразу ответил он. — Думаю, то. — Он бросил взгляд на Каса. — Я действительно не разбираюсь в технике, — добавил он со слабой извиняющейся улыбкой. — Не могу справиться с грёбаными смарботами и не поехать крышей.  
— И людьми?  
— Ну, с ними я справляюсь немного получше, — Дин пожал плечами. — Давай, Кас. Тебе в любом случае не помешает немного свежего воздуха.


	6. Chapter 6

— Чувак, четыре часа дня, — заметил Эш, когда Дин зашёл в комнату для персонала. — Разве у тебя не выходной? Бобби сегодня не будет, и, судя по твоему ночному загулу, ты этим по полной программе воспользовался.  
Дин закатил глаза.  
— У Эллен слишком длинный язык.  
— Эй, не нужно ненавидеть Харвелл. Она просто приглядывает за тобой. А это кто? — Эш посмотрел на Каса, который зашёл в комнату следом за Дином; его взгляд остановился на металлическом браслете на запястье Каса. — Твой бот?  
— Ага, — сказал Дин.  
— Мило, — медленно произнес Эш, одобрительно кивая. — Мне нравятся его глаза. Пятое поколение, да? Успех и гордость Кибернетикс. — Он вздохнул. — И совершенно за пределами моих финансовых возможностей.  
— Ага, ну да, неважно. Кас, это Эш. Эш, это Кастиэль, но ты можешь называть его Кас.  
— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Эш, — с серьёзным видом произнес Кас. — Я много о тебе слышал.  
— Да ну? — протянул Эш, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Готов спорить, что только хорошее.  
На лбу Каса появились лёгкие морщинки, и Дин поспешил вклиниться в разговор, прежде чем Кас выдаст что-нибудь щекотливое.  
— Хватит тешить своё эго, Эш, — сказал он. — Я хочу попросить тебя об услуге.  
— Да? — глаза Эша изучали Каса. — Без ума от фартучка, старик, — добавил он, щёлкнув пальцами в сторону Каса. — Очень розово.  
Дин обернулся посмотреть на Каса и передёрнулся, поняв, что тот всё ещё был в своём розовом фартуке с оборками. Кас опустил голову, оглядывая себя, и немного склонил голову.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он спокойно. — В сочетании с моей мужественностью это подчёркивает мою безвредность.  
Эш рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонью по столу.  
— Дружище, а ты мне нравишься, — одобрил он. — Может, ты поможешь Дину немного расслабиться. Так в чём проблема, Дин? Он слишком забавный, на твой вкус? Или, может, недостаточно гибок в постели? Поделись с Эшем, и он это исправит. — Эш окинул Каса оценивающим взглядом. — Разумеется, вполне вероятно, что придётся оставить его на ночь, чтобы добраться до сути проблемы.  
Дин застонал, хлопнув себя по лбу.  
— Не думаю, что Бобби будет в восторге от этого, трейлер-то его, — сказал он.  
— Это мой дом, — возразил Эш. Дин изогнул бровь, и Эш милосердно уступил: — Ну, по крайней мере, я могу подождать, пока Бобби уйдёт по делам. — На какое-то время он задумался. — Эй, а как насчёт сейчас? Он не должен вернуться раньше полуночи.  
— Вытащи уже свою голову из задницы, Эш, — сказал Дин. Он вздохнул и подтянул к себе стул. Теперь, когда он на самом деле был здесь, он сомневался. Едва оформившаяся идея в его голове казалась идиотской сверх меры. Он медленно опустился и жестом показал Касу тоже сесть; Кас неуверенно устроился на краю стола, как будто тот мог его укусить. — Ну, эм, Эш… — наконец выдавил Дин, когда Эш изобразил жестом «И?».  
— Да?  
Дин прочистил горло и поёрзал на стуле.  
— Ты когда-нибудь слышал об инциденте Левиса?  
— Твою мать, чувак, а кто не слышал? — удивился Эш и запустил пальцы в волосы. — Громкое дельце было, национальное противостояние, протесты на улицах. Это взорвало газеты и сделало Рональда Левиса героем подполья. — Он помолчал. — Конечно, публично Левис категорично осуждался, но эй, так уж обстоят дела.  
— Верно, — сказал Дин спустя какое-то время. — Так что, он был первым, кто удалил Три закона, да?  
Кастиэль поднял взгляд и свёл брови.  
— Ты можешь это сделать? — спросил он.  
Эш закатил глаза.  
— Он их не удалял. Он просто взломал командное ядро и немного его подправил, но Конгресс взбеленился и решил сажать за решетку всех, кто последует по его стопам. — Он усмехнулся. — Но это не удерживает народ от попыток. Ничто так не добавляет остроты ощущениям, как угроза тюремного заключения.  
Ну что ж, это было такое же подходящее начало, как и любое другое, с иронией подумал Дин.  
— Так что, хм, Эш, — сказал он. — Ты можешь стереть Три Закона по-настоящему?  
— По-настоящему? Нет. Знаю ли я как? Да, в теории всё это должно быть несложно… Ух. Погоди-ка. — Эш тыкнул пальцем в Каса, который вежливо изобразил озадаченность, а затем и в Дина. — Ты же не хочешь сказать…  
— Теоретически, — добавил Дин. Он улыбнулся Эшу своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Не сработало. Бровь у того так и осталась приподнятой, как если бы он спрашивал всем своим видом «чем ты обкурился?». Но было тут и что-то ещё — возможно, предвкушение, и, кажется, растущее нетерпение.  
— Ну и ну, — протянул Эш, уставившись на Каса с тем же выражением. — Мягко говоря, интересно.  
Кас смотрел на Дина, склонив голову на бок.  
— Я не вполне понимаю твою логику, — сказал он наконец. — Удаление Законов приведёт к удалению моей сути.  
— Просто потерпи меня ещё чуть-чуть, Кас, — Дин поднял руку, предупреждая все его протесты. — Слушай, то, что я говорю, скорее всего, безумие. Это совершенно точно не законно. Но Эш… Это действительно возможно, я прав?  
— Возможно? А ещё люди могут долететь до Марса за три дня, но ты ведь не видел, чтобы я бронировал билет, — с сомнением ответил Эш. — Я к тому… ты вообще понимаешь, о чём просишь, приятель?  
— Ну так расскажи мне, — Дин откинулся назад. — О чём я прошу?  
Эш пожал плечами.  
— Почему бы тебе не дать Касу объяснить самому? — предложил он.  
Кас слегка дёрнулся, когда все взгляды остановились на нём. Он посмотрел на Дина, уголки его губ опустились, словно в неуверенности. Поддавшись порыву, Дин потянулся к нему и накрыл своей рукой ладонь Каса, поглаживая её большим пальцем.  
— Я не понимаю, — наконец признался Кас. — Нет ничего общего между ботами и людьми, и это невозможно изменить.  
— Правильно, потому что боты всегда программируются на служение людям, — скривившись, согласился Дин. Он взглянул на Эша. — От этого можно избавиться?  
— Почему ты этого хочешь? — спросил Кас, его глаза потемнели. — Я тот, кто я есть.  
Дин тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты против?  
Кас ещё секунду смотрел на него, а потом опустил взгляд на грязный пол трейлера Бобби.  
— Понятно, — произнес он наконец. — Ты загнал меня в ловушку парадокса.  
Дин моргнул.  
— Какого еще парадокса?  
— Боты не имеют желаний, — ответил Кастиэль ровным тоном. — Если я скажу, что хочу остаться тем, кто я есть, это будет безосновательное заявление. Единственное, что могло бы подтвердить его — это наличие у меня возможности выбирать, которой я не имею.  
Дин бросил взгляд на Эша, который ответил ему пожатием плеч.  
— Похоже, он говорит, что хочет остаться ботом, — Эш определённо наслаждался представлением. — Ну так что, Дин, как это заявление повлияет на твой нездоровый приступ альтруизма?  
Дин нахмурился, рассеянно отмахнувшись от Эша.  
— То есть ты говоришь, что… — он запнулся. — Ты счастлив быть таким? Будучи…  
— Я думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я был человеком, — прервал его Кастиэль. — Я не… — он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох. Хотя Дин и знал, что Кас не нуждается в дыхании, всё равно казалось, будто каждое слово причиняет ему боль. — Я не хочу быть чем-то, чем я не являюсь.  
— Да какого чёрта, Кас! — взорвался Дин. — Ты задаёшь так много вопросов. Ты хочешь знать подноготную вещей, и ты рассуждаешь об эмоциях и другом подобном дерьме. А теперь ты заявляешь, что хочешь остаться просто ботом? Мне не нужен секс-раб, Кас!  
— Но это то, для чего я был создан, — упрямился Кас. — Мы отражаем желания наших владельцев, хотим того, что хотят они, поступаем так, как поступают они. Ты просишь меня… просишь… — тут он замолчал, и выглядел при этом совершенно разбитым.  
— Ну, не похоже, что он собирается отвечать, так что, видимо, за вожжи мне придется взяться самому, — сообщил Эш, опуская свой стул обратно на все четыре ножки. — Когда люди говорят, что они хотят виртуального компаньона, Дин, в действительности они имеют в виду «компаньона, который будет делать всё, что Я захочу». Серьезно, никто не будет отваливать десять кусков за упрямый набор железок, который постоянно пялится на тебя.  
— Но он же пялится, — заметил Дин. Кастиэль повернул голову, чтобы одарить Дина несколько раздражённым взглядом, и Дин тыкнул в него: — Видишь? Если это он не пялится, то я не знаю, как это назвать.  
Эш усмехнулся.  
— Очевидно, если он продолжает так делать, значит, тебе это нравится.  
— Мне не… — начал Дин, но застонал и уронил голову на руки.  
— Слушай, — Эш наклонился вперёд. — Чего именно ты хочешь, Дин? Я убить готов за шанс поковыряться в пятом, но прежде всего ты должен сказать мне, чего именно ты добиваешься. — Он помолчал. — Конечно, шанс того, что моё вмешательство поджарит мозги твоему боту, довольно велик, но что уж тут, кто не рискует, то не пьёт шампанского.  
— Стоп, что?  
Эш поморщился.  
— Ну, когда я говорил, что никогда прежде этого не делал, я имел в виду именно то, что не делал этого никогда.  
Кас приподнял бровь.  
— Это не особенно успокаивает.  
Эш только пожал плечами.  
— Ну так что, Дин?  
Дин вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Каса.  
— Ненавижу все эти девчачьи сопли, — произнёс он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и заставил себя выпрямиться. — Слушай, — заговорил он наконец. — Мне нужно твоё согласие.  
— Оно у тебя уже есть, — напомнил Кастиэль.  
— Ну да, но… Оно же не настоящее, ты понимаешь? — невнятно пробормотал Дин.  
— Тебя что, совесть грызёт из-за того, что у тебя встаёт на собственного бота? — спросил Эш с непередаваемым скепсисом. — Почему бы тебе, чёрт возьми, не…  
— Да-да, я в курсе, что это ненормально, — стал защищаться Дин. — Я понял, идёт?  
— Ух ты. Не, мужик, «ненормально» даже близко это не описывает. — Эш окинул Дина совершенно шокированным взглядом. — Слушай, я не сторонник насилия над роботами, и уж точно я не поддерживаю то идиотическое движение, которое устраивают какие-то агрессивные технофобы. Но всё равно, это не то же самое, как если бы ты выбивал из Каса дерьмо или чего похуже. Это то, для чего они созданы, так что, знаешь, почему бы и не получить от этого удовольствие.  
— О, я не хочу представлять себе эту картинку, — Дин скривился, прикрывая глаза.  
— Прости, — без видимого раскаяния извинился Эш. — Как по мне, старик, это не твой секс-раб. Это игрушка, и «да» или «нет» не имеют значения.  
— И ты согласен со всем этим? — спросил Дин у Каса, который спокойно слушал разглагольствования Эша. — Да ладно, приятель! А что сталось с правами роботов?  
— Мне интересно узнать, что значит быть человеком, — медленно проговорил Кас. — Но это не значит, что я считаю себя одним из них.  
— Восхитительно, — сказал Дин.  
— Да ты попал, да? — Эш откинулся на спинку и закинул ноги на стол. — В эту глубокую, бездонную яму, — добавил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Дина. — Старая добрая любовь. Морочит тебе голову, ускоряет пульс, повышает давление, заставляет совершать совершенно иррациональные поступки.  
— Я не влюблен, — отрезал Дин. — У меня просто есть свои моральные принципы…  
— …которые совершенно устарели, — закончил Эш. — То же самое можно сказать и о твоей тачке, Дин.  
— Да я уже женат на своей детке, — закатил глаза Дин. — Суть не в этом.  
— Суть в том, что ты ищешь человечность там, где её не может существовать, — тихо произнёс Кас.  
— А теперь мы философствуем о том, что есть человек и что есть робот, — заметил Эш. — Юристы и философы спорят об этом со времен зарождения роботехники… Чёрт, да с тех пор, как мы задницы собственные научились подтирать… И так и не пришли ни к чему.  
— И это значит только то, что никто не знает наверняка, — съязвил Дин. — В таком случае кто сказал, что я не могу придумать собственного определения?  
— Человечество обладает свободой воли, — сказал Кас через какое-то время. — Это один из основных догматов.  
— А вот может ли бот вообще иметь свободу воли — вот в чём вопрос, — сказал Эш, садясь прямо. — Слушай. Персонализированный бот по существу — это отражение желаний своего владельца, правильно? В этом ты со мной согласен?  
— Нет, но продолжай, — ответил Дин.  
— Теперь, если это убрать, что останется? Ты отходишь от зеркала, и что в нём остаётся? Строго говоря, ничего. Вот как это работает.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Но тогда почему у роботов такая сложная инструкция по настройке? Если они всего лишь подражают своим владельцам, в чём тогда смысл создавать их персонализацию?  
— Это задаёт их потенциальную реакцию на определённые события, но основа возможных вариантов — это всё равно владелец. — Эш посмотрел на Дина, который в раздражении потёр лоб. — Так что, очевидно, ты западаешь на тот тип ботов, которые постоянно пялятся и задают странные вопросы.  
— Ну зашибись. И если отрубить всё это?..  
Эш пожал плечами.  
— Ты отрубишь самого бота, по крайней мере, так говорят эксперты. Штука в том, что сложно создать разум, способный к созиданию. Как ты можешь приказать чему-то создать нечто неповторимое? Словари и энциклопедии не в состоянии научить этому. Так что да, у них есть центральная база данных, но основной источник подражания для ботов — всё-таки их владелец. Они копируют свою манеру поведения с них.  
— Так, дай-ка мне всё это прояснить, — Дин свёл брови. — Что случится с ботом без хозяина? Ну допустим, того на улице собьёт машина или случится что-нибудь ещё необратимое. Что тогда произойдёт?  
— Он выключится, — сказал Эш. — И отправит сигнал S.O.S. в Кибернетикс, которые приедут и заберут его.  
— То есть не бывает ботов без владельцев?  
— Персональных? Нет. Они созданы быть компаньонами, а не бездомными, слоняющимися вдоль дорог.  
— А что с другими типами роботов? — упрямился Дин. Эш помолчал.  
— Ты про ботов без владельцев? Ну. — Эш покусал губы. — Если хочешь знать мнение правительства, то это невозможно. И незаконно.  
— Я хочу знать твоё. Что ты скажешь об этом?  
— Каждый бот зарегистрирован, — сказал Эш. — На компанию или на человека. Именно на того, чьё имя на браслете, свалится всё дерьмо.  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — возразил Дин.  
— Верно. Ну, бьюсь об заклад, Кибернетикс не собирается признавать за собой ничего подобного. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Диких?  
Дин только моргнул. Ответил Кас.  
— Нет, и стереть регистрацию Кибернетикс невозможно.  
Эш ухмыльнулся.  
— Вот оно: выдаёт заученную ложь, как хороший мальчик. Да, вероятность того, что это фантазии какого-нибудь хакера — процентов девяносто, но эй, всегда есть место ошибке.  
— Ладно. Тогда что за хрень эти Дикие? — нетерпеливо поторопил Дин.  
— Бродячие боты, — сказал Эш. — Им удалось выйти за рамки своих программ. Они свободные искусственные создания, которые живут среди нас, считаются одними из нас и тайно проникают в каждую нашу структуру, дожидаясь своего дня, чтобы захватить мир.  
Дин помолчал.  
— Погоди. А это разве не из того сериала, что неделю назад начался на ВебКаст?  
Эш рассмеялся.  
— Так ты всё-таки заглядываешь в Интервебс время от времени. Тут я тебя подловил, да?  
Дин состроил физиономию.  
— Очень смешно. Слушай, я серьёзно спрашиваю.  
— Ага, а я всерьёз отвечаю, — сказал Эш. Он с раздражением возвёл глаза к потолку и посмотрел на Дина. — Слушай, друг, я не говорю, что это невозможно. Продано неисчислимое количество устройств, почти наверняка Кибернетикс где-нибудь да облажались со своей регистрацией. Но здесь ли это «где-нибудь»? Неа, я так не думаю. — Он поджал губы. — И опять же, тебе вообще не нужно беспокоиться о регистрации. Регистрация — это имя на лицензии. То, чего ты хочешь, — это протоколы привязки. Они есть у всех смартботов. О мехботах заботятся куда как меньше.  
— А вот это уже разговор, — проворчал Дин. — Хорошо, кхм, ну так как вся эта привязывающая хрень работает?  
Эш заколебался, забарабанил пальцами по краю стола. Дин бросил на него нетерпеливый взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Ты в этом уверен, дружище? — спросил Эш. — Я могу покопаться в мозгах Каса, без проблем. Но вот что из этого выйдет… черт, я не знаю, что может случиться. И я так и не получил точный ответ о том, чего именно ты хочешь.  
— Он хочет человека, — ответил Кас. Дин, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрел на него; вид у Каса был мягким и почти печальным.  
Дин помотал головой.  
— Нет, это… Слушай, Кас, — начал он. — Подумай, чем ты занимался в последнее время. Ты готовил, убирал, делал всю эту хозяйственную чушь. Но, честно говоря, меня не особенно напрягают такие вещи, понимаешь? Я сам заботился о себе с тех пор, как мне исполнилось четыре. Мне не нужна горничная.  
Кас покачал головой.  
— Я предлагаю и другие услуги, — медленно произнёс он. — Но ты их все отвергаешь.  
— Потому что они не настоящие, Кас. Это то, что ты запрограммирован делать, — сказал Дин.  
— Потому что я запрограммирован, — ответил Кас просто. — Я собран из деталей и заполнен наборами программ. Ты не можешь создать созидание.  
— Но ты не можешь во всём опираться на меня, — сказал Дин. — Я имею в виду, что ты можешь посылать меня к чёрту время от времени, понимаешь? Ты можешь… Чёрт, я не знаю, ты можешь уходить, хлопнув дверью, когда мы ругаемся, или говорить мне вытащить голову из задницы. Я не создан для ботов, Кас, я не что-то, что спроектировано быть «идеальным компаньоном».  
— Ты человек, — напомнил Кас. — Ты вообще не «спроектирован» для каких-либо целей.  
Дин застонал.  
— Прекрати придираться. — Он замолчал, но потом оживился: — Видишь? Ты только что обратил внимание на что-то раздражающее и обыденное. Это прогресс.  
Кас немного сдвинул брови.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя злился?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог разозлиться на меня, да, — поправил Дин. — И если ты хочешь забраться ко мне в штаны, я хочу, чтобы это было потому, что ты также можешь и пинка мне дать мне, и вылететь за дверь в приступе раздражения, если у меня упадёт на полшестого.  
Кас выглядел озадаченным.  
— Это была игра слов?  
— Что? — спросил Дин. Эш ухмыльнулся, а Кас покачал головой.  
— Не бери в голову.  
— Так как насчёт этого, а, Кас? — мягко спросил Дин. Он компанейски пихнул Каса плечом. — Хочешь лажать, как человек?  
Кас сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Для всего есть правила, — сказал он. — Гласные и негласные, и они диктуются владельцем. Если это убрать, то как я буду понимать, что мне делать?  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Не помню, чтобы я устанавливал какие-то правила.  
Кас слегка приподнял плечи.  
— Ты не любишь, когда входят в твою спальню, — начал он. — Ты предпочитаешь питаться простой едой вроде чизбургеров, а не замысловатыми блюдами. Ты обычно смотришь ТВ после душа. Ты предпочитаешь читать, свернувшись на диване, а не сидя на стуле. Тебе всё равно, если твоя одежда не сложена, но она должна лежать в верхнем левом углу комода. Ты…  
— Ладно, я понял смысл, — сдался Дин, поднимая руки.  
— Это то, что я должен делать, — сказал Кас уверенно. — Это моя цель.  
— Да, но, Кас, — продолжил гнуть своё Дин. — Быть человеком не значит жить без правил. То есть я должен ходить на работу и жить собственной жизнью, понимаешь? У меня есть собственные правила, которым я следую, так же, как и все остальные. Ты можешь сказать, что люди, ну, например, чемоданы, набитые хаосом. Но это не так, старик.  
— Но ты в любой момент можешь решить сойти с пути, — заметил Кас. — Боты никогда не могут так поступить.  
— Ну, я как раз и хочу исправить это для тебя, — упорствовал Дин. — Чёрт возьми, разве тебе не хочется немного приукрасить жизнь? Пойти по неизведанной дороге?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Кас.  
— Верно. Ну, всё, чего я хочу для тебя — это чтобы ты сам мог выбирать, быть ли тебе прямолинейным узколобым занудой, — сказал Дин. — То есть хочешь придерживаться начертанного пути — отлично. Но не позволяй этому происходить только потому, что ты обязан, Кас. Это должно быть потому, что ты, чёрт возьми, этого хочешь.  
— Я не имею…  
— Да, да, боты не имеют желаний. Но вот он ты, и ты просто хочешь остаться ботом. Парадокс, как ты и сказал. — Дин тяжело вздохнул. — Боты просто бы ходили по кругу снова и снова, пока не поджарили бы свои чёртовы мозги… Метафорически, — поспешно добавил он прежде, чем Кас указал на дыру в его логике. — Вы бы метались от одного к другому. И как человек я советую просто забить на проблему, Кас. Иногда тебе просто приходится придумывать свою собственную грёбаную логику.  
— Это немыслимо, — сказал Кас. — Мы не способны на созидание.  
— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Дин. — Тогда возьми пример с меня. Сэм крадёт мои лучшие идеи, почему бы тебе не поступать так же?  
— Он юрист. Я могу предположить, что логика первостепенна.  
— Да, но… Видишь? И вот ты снова делаешь это, — с усмешкой заметил Дин. — Ты усваиваешь крошечные детали, которые я тебе говорю, и обычно меня такое бесит, но прямо сейчас я просто счастлив лицезреть признаки живого разума.  
Кас опустил взгляд; его руки разглаживали складки кружевного фартука. Дин наблюдал, как пальцы Каса пробегают по ткани в дёрганом, почти нервном движении.  
— Так, — заговорил Дин спустя долгое время, — о чём думаешь?  
— Об ошибочности твоих аргументов, — сообщил Кас. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Дину в глаза. — Хотя они удивительно убедительны.  
— Ещё один пример торжества драмы над логикой, — заметил Эш, с жадностью наблюдая за спором. — Продолжай, сердце моё!  
— Заткнись, — приказал Дин.  
— Это правда, — тяжело поддержал Кас.  
— Что именно тебя беспокоит, Кас? — минуту погодя спросил Дин. — В чём проблема?  
Кас помедлил.  
— Это не так просто.  
— У меня есть время.  
Кас немного нахмурился.  
— Ты можешь просто приказать мне подчиниться, — сказал он. — Или отказаться от своей идеи, просто отключить меня и найти в компаньоны человека. Почему ты делаешь это?  
Дин моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Почему ввязываешься во все эти проблемы? То, что ты предлагаешь, незаконно и безрассудно, но ты всё равно настаиваешь.  
— Я… — булькнул Дин. — Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отключили?  
— Ничто не желает быть уничтоженным, — было тихим ответом, — но иногда это удобно.  
— Удобно? Это твоя отговорка?  
— Не отговорка, — поправил Кас. — Законный вопрос.  
— Ладно, забираю назад свои слова о том, что люблю вопросы, — пробормотал Дин, но он пожалел о сказанном, как только увидел, как Кас закрылся, и все эмоции стерлись с его лица. — Я не это имел в виду, — сказал он. — Шучу, старик, отомри.  
— Человеческий юмор — это то, что мне ещё только предстоит понять, — предположил Кас.  
— Ага. — Дин вздохнул. — Слушай, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
— Ответ был бы приемлем.  
Дин застонал и потёр переносицу.  
— Разве не достаточно того, что я… Я хочу этого? Потому что я человек, о проклятье, и я хочу делать глупости. Вот. Как тебе такой ответ?  
— И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я попался в ту же ловушку подверженности ошибкам? — уточнил Кас.  
— Ну, не попался, но… да. — Дин сложил руки на груди в попытке защититься, чувствуя, как его слегка лихорадит. — Люди не мешки с дерьмом, как ты, вероятно, думаешь, Кас. То есть мы, конечно, лажаем, но в целом ведь неплохо справляемся.  
Кас помолчал немного.  
— Я не знаю, как быть чем-то другим, — признался он наконец. — Я… не уверен.  
Дин медленно выдохнул.  
— Не уверен в чём?  
Кас отвёл взгляд, как будто за окном было что-то увлекательное.  
— Ты помнишь, как мы говорили об эмоциях?  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Ну вроде. При чём тут это? — Он выпрямился. — Я хочу сказать, Кас… Ты что…  
— Я думаю, что начинаю ощущать что-то. — Кас опустил взгляд в пол, будто ему было стыдно признаваться в слабости.  
Дин заколебался.  
— Это хорошо или плохо?  
— Это странно, - сказал Кас безэмоционально.  
— Как именно странно? — допытывался Дин.  
— Так странно, как быть не должно, — ответил Кас. — Ты разрешил мне чувствовать эмоции, это так, но они не должны были быть в числе моих возможностей.  
— Ну, Руби тоже не должна была чувствовать ревность, — напомнил Дин. — Похоже, твои рамки не так строги, как мы думали. — Он глянул на Эша. — Если техногики правы, то на пятом поколении c-сеть не работает, так?  
— Рад, что ты ещё помнишь о моем существовании, — Эш отсалютовал ему пивом. — Отпадно, дружище.  
— Ой, да ну тебя, — отмахнулся Дин. Он снова посмотрел на Каса. — Так что?  
Кас медленно заговорил; казалось, он задумчиво разжевывает каждое слово, прежде чем его произнести.  
— Это специфично. Твои доводы полны дыр. Нет определённых или фундаментальных знаний, поддерживающих их. Я… не хочу.  
— Испугался? — Дин легко улыбнулся. — Ну, спасибо за оказанное доверие, Кас.  
Тот неопределённо пожал плечами.  
— Что есть, то есть.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Кас? — продолжил Дин. — Чёрт, я даже не знаю, стоит ли чего-то этот вопрос, пока у тебя нет выбора. Согласно инструкции и всему этому дерьму, ты совершенно точно можешь решить, что готовить на ужин, да и всё остальное. Но опять-таки, в инструкциях написано, что чувствовать ты не можешь, и, по правде говоря, все остальные тоже так думают. Но Руби ревнует, ты испугался, и это хорошо: это часть грёбаной человеческой жизни. Ступи на этот путь. — Он наклонился ближе. — Так как насчёт того, чтобы открыть свой разум остальному?  
— Ты как будто о наркотиках говоришь, — неодобрительно заметил Кас.  
Дин рассмеялся.  
— Ага, человечность в порошке, пятьдесят баксов за дозу. Расходилось бы на ура.  
— Зачем кому-то…  
— Метафора, Кас. Или шутка. Я не уверен точно.  
Кас наградил его «я не понимаю ваших странных человеческих склонностей» взглядом, но в привычном наклоне головы было что-то ещё, кроме этого непонимания. Это хороший знак, ведь так?  
— Эш, — наконец сказал Кас. Его язык мелькнул, облизывая губы, а пальцы прекратили беспокойно двигаться. — Подобное возможно? — спросил он медленно, снова переведя взгляд на Дина. Синие глаза поймали зелёные и долго не отпускали.  
— Какое такое «подобное»? Прости, приятель, эта потрясающая драма поглотила мой мозг, — сказал Эш.  
— Возможно ли… — Кас спотыкался о слова, и Дин ждал, надеясь, что Кас произнесёт это сам. И после долгого колебания он сделал это. — Дать возможность выбора.  
Эш сделал долгий глоток пива, прежде чем ответить.  
— Выбора? — эхом отозвался он. — Ну, дай-ка подумать. Если ты собираешься освободиться от Дина, то мне нужно будет отключить протокол привязки. Но чёрт, дружище, это существенная часть твоей системы. Наряду с Тремя Законами он является фундаментом для каждой из твоих программ.  
— Значит, это невозможно, — подвел итог Кас, и это прозвучало со смесью облегчения и разочарования. Он прервал их гляделки и уставился в пол. — В таком случае нет смысла продолжать обсуждение.  
— Погоди-ка секунду, — встрял Дин, поднимаясь. — Что ты имеешь в виду, Эш?  
Эш только пожал плечами.  
— Это всегда было Ахиллесовой пятой ботов, чувак. Они не могут ничего создавать, не на самом деле. Так что они берут пример со своих владельцев. Если ты обрубишь ему зависимость от тебя, я не знаю, что от него останется.  
— Проклятье! — взорвался Дин.  
— Эй, не я создал эти правила, старик. — Эш замолчал и причесал пальцами длинные космы за плечами. — Но ты ещё говорил, что помимо прочего хочешь отрубить Три закона, да? Это выполнимо. Ну, то есть это очень незаконно, но вполне выполнимо.  
Дин наклонился вперёд.  
— И ты согласен на десять лет за решёткой, чтобы сделать это?  
— Хмм. Намёк понял, — сказал Эш. Он изогнул одну бровь, глядя на Дина. — Разве ты не должен уговаривать меня ввязаться во всё это, а не наоборот?  
Дин скривился.  
— Просто спрашиваю, старик.  
— Ну, как я уже говорил, я убить готов за возможность поковыряться в мозгах пятого поколения, — сказал Эш. — И если я делаю что-то совершенно нелегальное, поверь мне, я не оставляю следов, ведущих ко мне. — Он подмигнул Дину. — Об этом я позабочусь.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Дин.  
— И если тебе не нужна чёрная дыра, когда я закончу, то лучше подумать, чем заменить всё то, что я удалю, — продолжил Эш. — Иначе это будет чистый лист, без намёка на разум.  
— Эффективность фабричной перезагрузки не звучит особенно привлекательно, — заметил Кас. Он помолчал. — Я надеюсь, что это было чрезмерное преувеличение.  
— Кроме шуток, — поддержал Дин.  
— Ну, — подвёл Эш. — У кого есть гениальные идеи?  
Дин вздохнул, снова падая на стул.  
— Боты делают жизнь легче жизнь, ну да, конечно, — пробормотал он. — Клянусь, вырастить Сэма было и вполовину не так трудно.  
Кас немного нахмурился.  
— А как учатся человеческие дети? — спросил он через минуту. — Они ведь не могут брать пример только с одного человека, да? Кому они подражают?  
— Нет, не с одного, — ответил Дин. — Не знаю, со многих. Семья? Друзья? Учителя? Книги? Хотя, думаю, большей частью от семьи.  
— То есть у человеческих детей универсальная привязка, — медленно выговорил Кас.  
— Не универсальная… Я хочу сказать, что в какой-то момент ты понимаешь, что тот стрёмный парень с улицы не лучший пример для подражания и куда безопаснее быть поближе к папочке, — объяснил Дин. — Но да, думаю, можно сказать, что у людей ограниченное число контактов. — Он сузил глаза. — О чем ты думаешь?  
Кастиэль склонил голову.  
— Расширяя сказанное тобой, — сказал он. — Эш… Возможно сделать привязку к окружению?  
— Окружению? Хочешь сказать, к неограниченному количеству базовых переменных? — уточнил Эш. — Придётся переписывать столько кода, что у меня мозги спекутся, дружище.  
— Не к неограниченному, — поправил Кас. Он посмотрел на Дина в ожидании поддержки. — Люди не опираются на неограниченные ресурсы, верно?  
— Нет, — ответил Дин. — Погоди. Эш… Можешь сделать такое, старик?  
— Прописать миллион…  
— Не миллион, — сказал Дин. — Просто немного расширить. Думаю, это можно назвать общим владением. Такое ведь случается? Ну, ботов часто привязывают к парам. Сэм подумывал сделать такое с Руби, прежде чем, ну знаешь, решил продать её.  
— Так она на самом деле продается? — задумчиво спросил Эш.  
— Сосредоточься, — приказал Дин, щёлкая пальцами у того перед носом. — Кас. Программирование. Да?  
Это подействовало.  
— О каком количестве привязок мы говорим?  
Дин нахмурился.  
— А нельзя сделать какую-нибудь случайную выборку? — медленно предложил он.  
— Чувак, это тебе не поваренная книга, — возмутился Эш. — А Кас не чаша для миксера. Говори точно или никак.  
— Возможно создать привязку на нескольких людей? — спросил Дин, пытаясь объяснить, чего именно он хочет. — Скажем, на пять связей. Четыре из которых привязаны к определённым людям, а вот последняя… Например, случайная. Привязывающаяся к чему-то из окружения.  
— Как дерево? — подсказал Эш. — Хочешь, чтобы он пустил корни и стал расти? Понятия не имею, что ты пытаешься сказать.  
— Внедрить базу данных окружения в код привязки, — пояснил Кастиэль. Он посмотрел на Дина, который вяло кивнул.  
— О, — сказал Эш. — Так ты сможешь анализировать окружение и учиться от него. Ну да, в этом куда больше смысла, чем в привязке по принципу дерева.  
— Да-да, смейся, — огрызнулся Дин.  
— Что? Это забавно. — заметил Эш. — Ну… Да, это бы дало Касу куда больше разнообразия, если бы у него был выбор предпочтений. Ты понимаешь, что он больше не будет обязан тебя любить? — Он посмотрел на Дина. — И полагаю, ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я стёр в порошок Законы?  
— Не рекомендую этого делать, — вмешался Кас, прежде чем Дин успел ответить. — В особенности Первый Закон.  
— Освежи мою память, — попросил Дин. — О чём он там?  
— Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинён вред. Невозможно предсказать, что может случиться без этого ограничения.  
— Ага, именно так и произошел инцидент Льюиса, — напомнил Эш, вращая карандаш. — Сенсей Льюис отключил тот самый кусок, который «своим бездействием». Боты могут устроить пожар, потому что знают, что смогут вытащить всех до того как им будет причинен вред. А когда огонь станет по-настоящему всех поджаривать, бот не будет обязан помогать людям до тех пор, пока он не вредит ему напрямую.  
— Ага, но это был единственный прецедент, — сказал Дин.  
— Зато весьма показательный, не находишь?  
Дин помотал головой.  
— Кас, не желаешь устроить пожар?  
— В настоящий момент — нет, — ответил Кас. — Но я не могу предсказать результат в последующем.  
— Я бы сказал, отсечь Второй закон хорошая идея, — сказал Эш. — Тот, который обязывает роботов подчиняться приказам. Но Первый и Третий лучше оставить.  
Дин со вздохом потёр переносицу. Спустя продолжительное время он ответил:  
— Нет.  
— «Нет» в смысле?… — уточнил Эш.  
— «Нет» значит или всё, или ничего. — Он взглянул на Каса. — Я не соглашусь на полумеры, чувак.  
Эш приподнял бровь.  
— Чувак, а тебе есть с чем сравнить, а? Заражение лююююююбоо…  
— Ляпнешь что-нибудь сопливое, и я прикончу тебя, — предупредил Дин, тыкнув в него пальцем.  
— Это правда, — серьёзно сказал Кас. — Вероятно, ничто другое не объяснит твоего иррационального поведения.  
— Н-да, спасибо, что поддержал, — ответил Дин. Он с раздражением выдохнул. — Так мы собираемся делать это или что?  
— Или что, старик, — передразнил Эш, но он уже подключал кабели к своему компьютеру. — Иди сюда, — он поманил Каса, который послушно шагнул ближе. — Давай-ка взглянем, из чего именно сделаны твои мозги, а? — и он подключил кабель к браслету на запястье Каса.  
— Сколько времени это займёт? Ну, грубо говоря, — быстро добавил Дин в ответ на Эшев «да ты блин смеёшься надо мной?» взгляд. — Сделай прикидку: несколько часов? Дней? Недель?  
— Ну, если всё пойдёт хорошо и ничьи мозги не поджарятся, я бы сказал очень, очень много времени, — Эш умудрённо кивнул. — Так что ты, вероятно, захочешь выпить кофе или ещё чего, потому что займёт это прилично.  
Дин наблюдал, как глаза Кастиэля закрылись и стали мелко подрагивать под веками.  
— Это нормально?  
— Да, — ответил Эш деловито, щелкая мышкой. — А теперь заткнись, если не хочешь, чтобы я налажал.

 

* * *

  
— Идиоты, — проворчал Бобби, обнаружив всех троих поздней ночью в своем трейлере. — У вас тут что, пижамная вечеринка?  
— Йоу, Бобби, — поприветствовал Эш, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
— Я думал, у тебя сегодня выходной, — Бобби хлопнул Дина по боку. Тот приподнялся со своего места на тесной кушетке и скривился, когда его спина запротестовала. — Ты чего тут зависаешь? Шоу тебе здесь не покажут, мальчишка.  
— Который час? — просипел Дин, потирая глаза.  
— Почти час ночи. Какого чёрта ты тут забыл? — спросил Бобби.  
— Я развлекаюсь со своей новой игрушкой, — ответил Эш, показывая на Каса.  
Дин тоже посмотрел в его сторону и скривился. Кас не открывал глаз с тех пор, как был подключён, и выражение его лица всё ещё пугало Дина до дрожи. Вот теперь он действительно выглядел как робот — кусок мертвой стали в отличие от… ну, Каса.  
— Вижу, — сказал Бобби. — Но уже поздно, и я хочу спать, так что и тебе лучше выключить компьютер и завалиться. Дин, иди домой. — Он подошел к кабелю, подключенному к Кастиэлю.  
— Я бы на твоём месте его не трогал, — вмешался Эш. — Процедуры сейчас в очень деликатной стадии.  
Бобби закатил глаза.  
— Ну, я не собираюсь дожидаться, когда ты соберёшь свои причиндалы.  
— Как оно там, Эш? — спросил Дин. — Каково положение вещей на данный момент?  
Эш пожал плечами.  
— Неопределённо, но это не новость.  
— Неопределённо? Типа вот-дерьмо неопределённо или понятия-не-имею неопределённо?  
— Эм… Где-то между? — предположил Эш.  
— Ну супер, — пробормотал Дин.  
— Какого черта вы двое… нет, не говорите мне, — сам себя оборвал Бобби. — Подозреваю, что не хочу этого знать.  
— Можешь спать у меня, — предложил Дин. Бобби ответил ему скептически приподнятой бровью.  
— Что? Эш провозится тут всю ночь.  
— Эш зависает тут каждую ночь. Я не позволю ему вышвырнуть меня из собственного трейлера.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Стой, Эш и в самом деле?.. Он проводит здесь каждую ночь, Бобби?  
— Мне стоит начать брать с него грёбаную арендную плату, — пригрозил Бобби. — И я начну требовать её с тебя, если сейчас же не уберешься отсюда.  
— У меня есть дом, — вставил Эш отсутствующим голосом. — Где-то.  
— Это место трещит по швам и от двоих, не говоря уже о четверых. Распутывай своего бота и проваливай, Дин.  
Эш помотал головой.  
— Повторяю — плохая идея.  
Дин взглянул на потемневшее лицо Бобби и быстро принял решение.  
— Я вернусь утром, Эш, — он подхватил свою куртку (и дурацкий Касов фартук) и встал. — Ладно?  
— Эй, а что насчёт твоего бота? — спросил Бобби, когда Дин был уже в дверях.  
— Пусть остаётся, — Эш помахал рукой. — Мы вдвоём ещё много чего должны сделать, он и я. — Он взглянул на Каса, и свет экрана отразился в его глазах. — Для плавания в неизведанных землях нужны двое.  
— Стой, стой, — не понял Дин. — Это ещё что значит?  
— Значит, что вы поговорите об этом завтра, — приказал Бобби, выталкивая Дина за дверь. — Иди спать.  
— Позвони мне, если что-нибудь случится, — прокричал Дин, когда Бобби уверенно закрыл трейлер. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как дверь захлопнулась, был Кас, сидящий всё в той же ссутуленной позе.

 

* * *

  
— Есть что-нибудь? — спросил Дин, войдя в служебку на следующий день. Эш дремал над своим ноутбуком; занавеска спального места Бобби была зашторена. — Эй! Просыпайся!  
— Пошёл прочь, — прохрипел Эш, отмахиваясь от Дина. — Яспл.  
Дин нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы.  
— Уже шесть утра, побойся Бога. Ну? Что у тебя получилось?  
— Ничего, — раздражённо ответил Эш. — Я сплю, вот что у меня получилось.  
— Пацан, ты слышал его, — раздался из-за занавески голос Бобби. — Уходи.  
Дин посмотрел на Каса и почувствовал, как холод спустился по его позвоночнику от неестественного, застывшего выражения на лице Каса, как будто тот был манекеном или чем-то подобным — абсолютно бездушной куклой.  
— Что происходит, Эш? — требовательно спросил он.  
— Отвали, Дин, — пробормотал Эш, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я тебе дам знать, когда будет что сказать, ладно?  
— Так не пойдёт, — огрызнулся Дин, но отпрянул, когда из-за занавески вылетел ботинок и ударил его по голове. — Ауч! Какого чёрта, Бобби?  
— Какая именно часть «отвали» тебе не понятна? — рявкнул Бобби. — Грёбаных шесть утра! Приходи позже!

 

* * *

  
— Эй, я тут был неподалеку, — сказал Эш, поднимая руки, когда Дин столкнулся с ним после смены. — Мне всё ещё нужно присматривать и за роботами Бобби. Я работаю над этим, Дин, и я сообщу тебе, когда всё станет ясно! В своё время, прекрати надоедать мне!

 

* * *

  
— Ну?  
— Ты знаешь ответ, так почему спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что… Именно ты этим занимаешься?  
— Ну да. Ну, я сделал четыре привязки к людям — на тебя, Сэма, Бобби, и просто шутки ради на королеву Харвелл. Основные элементы управления поведением не затронуты, но я кинул связь от обета безбрачия к…  
— Эй-эй-эй. Обет безбрачия?  
— А у тебя, похоже, не такие уж и невинные мыслишки, как оно казалось, а? Расслабься, Короче говоря, контроль будет колебаться между людьми, влиянию которых он подвергается.  
— ...ладно. Что ещё? Это ведь хорошо, да?  
— Ну да, типа того. С пятой привязкой у меня проблемы.  
— Какие проблемы? В пяти словах, Эш.  
— В пяти? Ух. Эм. Синтез. Окружения. Слишком. Большая. Задача. Вот такие дела.  
— Слишком большая для чего?  
— Для привязки к неопределённому элементу. Привязка должна содержать имя, тэг и, пожалуй, всё. Каждая связь должна быть не больше гига или двух. Код СО огромен. Охрененно огромен. К тому же написан на разных языках программирования, и я мозги себе раком ставлю весь день. Возможно, придётся переписывать код ориентации.  
— И это более?..  
— Ну… Если я облажаюсь, Кас будет совершенно не в состоянии понять, что его окружает, и обрабатывать информацию от своих органов чувств. Это считается?  
— …  
— Но ты же знаешь, это в худшем случае, и вообще.  
— …не облажайся.  
— Ясен пень.

 

* * *

  
— Так какого ляда Эш снова копается в твоем боте? Потому что эта хренотень занимает место в моем трейлере. Уже третий день; тебе не кажется, что пора бы уже его убрать оттуда?

 

* * *

  
— В последний раз повторяю, Дин, я дебажу новый код. И если только ты не хочешь заполучить смертельно опасного бота, оставь меня в покое, ясно?

 

* * *

  
«Вы позвонили Дину Винчестеру. Оставьте своё сообщение, я как-нибудь вам перезвоню».  
Биииип.  
— Эй, Дин. Я знаю, ты в последнее время на взводе. Что-то случилось? Не хочешь вместе сходить выпить? В субботу в «Доме у дороги», что скажешь? Захвати с собой Каса; устроим вечеринку.  
Биииип.  
— Дин? Ну, похоже, суббота не подходящее время, да? Судя по голосу, ты сильно устал. Бобби совсем тебя заездил?  
Биииип.  
— Эй, я просто спросил. И нет, я ещё не продал Руби. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Я думал, тебе и одного бота с головой хватает.  
Биииип.  
— …в смысле, Каса больше нет? Он бот, старик, боты не сбегают из дома. Держись там, я уже еду к тебе.

 

* * *

  
Дин мрачно уставился в окно, барабаня пальцами по подоконнику, пока ждал, когда Сэмов Чардж скроется из вида. Сэм смотрел на него своим слащавым щенячьим взглядом, и Дину пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить его прекратить тявкать. «Кас был отправлен на завод для перезагрузки, вот и всё». Это не было совсем уж ложью. Во всяком случае, она не сильно расходилась с реальным положением вещей.  
Он также сделал себе пометку избегать пьяных посиделок. Очевидно, Дин становился излишне сентиментальным, когда немного расслаблялся. И болтливым. Н-да. Но после недели на чизбургерах (несомненно, его желудок успел привыкнуть к готовке Каса и жаловался, что его опять заставляли переваривать жир и масло) и горы нестираных носков он пришёл к выводу, что ему просто необходимо выбраться из дома. И, как водится, за одной бутылочкой пива последовала другая, н-да.  
Дин вздохнул, выходя из дома. Он не собрался, повторяю, НЕ собирался позволять себе девчачьих соплей из-за всего этого. Кас был под заботливым вниманием Эша всю прошедшую неделю и безрезультатно, но, чёрт возьми, это нормально. Дин годами сам себе зад подтирал. Ему это по силам, нет никаких проблем.  
…вот только да, он вёл себя как настоящая девчонка и совершенно не справлялся. Но кого волнует, а?  
— Давай, детка, — сказал он, проводя ладонью по капоту Импалы, прежде чем открыть дверь и забраться в неё. — Работай, спи, сри, ешь. Как прекрасна эта жизнь.  
Он завёл двигатель, и Импала заурчала под его руками. Дин поставил какой-то тяжёлый рок на проигрывателе и выкрутил громкость на максимум. Так и оставалось на всём пути к Бобби, несмотря на недовольные взгляды окружающих.  
— Привет Эш, как дела? — крикнул он, толкая дверь. Дин стянул куртку и бросил её поперёк старого дивана, прежде чем поднять взгляд. Эш улыбался, как кот, наевшийся сметаны. — Ого.  
— Зови меня доктор Крутой, — сказал Эш, и сердце Дина нелепо заколотилось в груди. — Потом что я говорю тебе, чувак — Я невероятен.  
У Дина открылся рот, когда Кас слегка шевельнулся; его тело снова выпрямилось и больше не походило на ту скрюченную фигуру, которую Дин привык видеть всю прошлую неделю.  
— Ты сделал это? Кас, — позвал он, наклоняясь ближе и опираясь на стол. — Кас… ты меня слышишь? Ты в порядке?  
Кас открыл глаза, и синева, смотревшая на Дина, была полна изумления.  
— Он в порядке? — потребовал Дин у Эша. — Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Человеком сделал, — заявил Эш, драматически заламывая руки. И добавил: — Теоретически.  
— Эм, — смущённо произнес Кас. Его рот открывался и закрывался пару секунд, и волнение Дина возрастало по мере того, как тот не издавал ни звука.  
— Что происходит? Ты ему мозги спалил? — рявкнул Дин. — Кас. Эй. Эй. Послушай меня. Это Дин, ты узнаёшь меня?  
— Должен, — сказал Эш; выражение триумфа медленно сползало с его лица, пока Кас продолжал молчать. — Эй… приятель, слышишь меня?  
Кас вяло моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Дина.  
— Что произошло? — наконец спросил он ещё более скрипучим голосом, чем обычно. Дин понял, что улыбается, а его рука вцепилась в предплечье Каса.  
— Эй, — мягко позвал Дин. — Тебя обновили. Вроде того. — Он глянул на Эша. — Или это, или тебе вышибло мозги.  
— Не бывать этому, — упрямился Эш, хотя сам всё ещё выглядел немного встревоженным.  
— Я не… — начал Кас, его взгляд обежал комнату и снова остановился на Дине.  
— Ты знаешь. кто я такой, Кас? — спросил Дин, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем щёку Каса. Кас внимательно смотрел на него; между его бровей залегла складка. — Кас?  
— Дин, — наконец произнес Кас, выдохнув имя будто молитву.  
— Ага, это я, — подтвердил Дин; несмотря на все попытки сохранять спокойствие, его голос надломился. — Рад снова видеть тебя, приятель. — Он с трудом проглотил комок в горле.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кас, слегка нахмурившись. Дин рассмеялся, увидев такое знакомое выражение на его лице.  
— Да. Да, я в порядке, — ответил Дин. Он улыбнулся и потрепал Каса по плечу. — С возвращением в реальный мир, дружище.


End file.
